Los opuestos se atraen
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Un encuentro muy poco posible , ella es un angel y busca la manera de poder terminar su ensayo y poder ser un angel completo , el un demonio que solo busca tener la mayoria de almas a su merced y eso incluye el alma de Miku ; ¿Que podria salir mal en que un angel le sirva a un demonio? - MikuxLuki , harem invertido - advertencias : lemon mas adelante
1. Adios a la inocencia

**Disclaimer: (Musica de terror) Entonces...Vocaloid...no me...no me...(mujer con un cuchillo sale) ¡No me perteneceeeee! (me mataron XD?)**

* * *

-"Oye mamá , mira a esa chica , esta delcaza y lleva un vestido blanco de verano"-dijo un niño pequeño jalandole a su madre del gran abrigo rojo que tenia ella , con el jalon llamo la atencion de la adulta mayor para ver a donde estaba señalando su hijo , a una chica de cabello aguamarino descalza y con un vestido blanco con tiras mas arriba de las rodillas en pleno invierno y eso que estaba nevando.

-"Dejala hijo , esta loca"-le susurro la madre para luego alejarse lo mas posible de la chica que caminaba por su lado en la acerca

-"Otra vez hablan de mi..."-penso en voz alta la aguamarina que seguia caminando entre la nieve -"Hace mucho frio hoy..."-se comento a si misma mientras miraba el cielo viendo como nevaba

_¡Un gusto conocerlos! ; quizas se pregunten porque ando con estas ropas , bueno es porque siempre ando con esas ropas y no tengo otra cosa mas que ponerme ¿Quien soy yo? , dicuslpen olvide presentarme ; soy Hatsune Miku , podria decirse que tengo 17, soy una muy normal estudiante de instituto , me gustan los puerros, o mejor dicho los adoro ; mi cabello es color turquesa o aguamarino como ustedes prefieran; tengo una estatura normal; me gusta pasear con mi amiga Luka , siempre esto con ella en el instituto y de paso nos vamos al jardin del Edén , ahi tambien saludamos a Kaito , Kaito-senpai es como yo le digo, el es un rango superior a mi ._

_Y bueno tambien tengo un amigo llamado Len pero el dejo el instituto y se peleo con el director, luego lo enviaron al mundo en el que estoy ; no es que yo me haya peleado con el todo poderoso , si no que tengo que hacer un trabajo , de esto depende mi calificacion para este año , tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre como diferenciar el mal y el bien , y tambien como no caer en sus trucos y mentiras con inteligencia ; aunque muchas han caido en la tentacion ; ¡Pero yo obviamente no oy a caer Kaito-senpai me aconsejo muy bien!._

_Ah , casi lo olvido , mi amor de la vida es Kaito-senpai ; llevo ya varios siglos enamorada de el , es el chico mas popular del instituto, lo conocia desde pequeña , le tengo muchas estima y ademas es un buen amigo , aunque no quiero ser solamente su amiga ; ya me imagino algun dia en el altar junto con el para que Dios nos case , eso seria mi sueño perfecto , primero tengo que pedirle permiso a Dios para poder casarme con Kaito-senpai , tendria que convencerlo y cuando le demuestre que es un amor puro , aceptara de inmediato._

_Creo que estan un poco confundidas ¿Cierto? ; veran , es que lo habia olvidado , tengo que explicarles ese minimo detalle ya que ustedes son humanos ; soy un angel , vengo desde el cielo a su mundo para buscar demonios e hacer un ensayo sobre ellos , como poder diferenciarlos , y como no caer en sus trampas ; ya que los demonios son muy ingeniosos y se hacen los listillos , los humanos al no creer en Dios ni en nada se dejan a la merced de los demonios y con falsos engaños su alma ya les pertenece , luego se los llevan al infierno despues de morir , y son utilizados de esclavos._

_Si estan preguntando por mis alas me parece que eso de las alas de angel es simplemente para poder diferenciar del humano , solo un prototipo de un angel ; aunque si es verdad que tenemos alas , para hacer mi ensayo sin resaltar entre los demas con mis blancas alas , Dios , o sea el director de mi instituto , nos quito las alas mientras permanezcamos en este mundo , practicamente , nos volvio humanos ; pero nos advirtio que no nos dejemos llevar pues los humanos pecan , los angeles no , no puedo aprovecharme de la situacion._

_Y ademas vine aqui porque quiero visitar a mi amigo Len , eramos los mejores amigos pero se me prohibio llamarle asi por desobedecer a Dios , el dijo que los demonios quizas no sean tan malos , y quien mejor para saber eso que el mismo pues el era llamado el "Angel de la muerte" , asi es , habia conseguido un rango alto ; y cuando uno es el angel de la muerte en varias ocasiones se encuentra con demonios para decidir si va al cielo o al infierno; Len me conto que el tenia una hermana que era un demonio y que esta tenia una amiga Meiko que se emborrachaba casi siempre._

_Pero entonces cuando Dios sen entero que Len contaba que los demonios o eran tan malos, solo que sabian divertirse ; todos empezamos a creerlo , y Dios lo tomo como una rebelion , yo rogue por la alma de Len para que no la envien al inframundo , asi que le llame a Kaito-senpai y le pedi que hablara con Dios , luego el me dijo que tendria que pagarle el favor e hicimos un trato con los pulgares , luego convencio a Dios y simplemente lo volvio humano, y ya nadie supo de el ; ademas , hasta ahora Kaito-senpai aun no me cobra el favor que le debo , me pregunto que me pedira._

_Cuando hablo del instituto, hablo del instituto para angeles, asi es , uno tiene que estudiar para ser un angel ; yo habia nacido como angel , pero no era un angel completo pues estaba dispuesta a pecar sin siquiera saberlo, cuando uno se convierte en un angel completo quiere decir que ha superado ya varias tentaciones y es digno de ser seguidor de Dios , a mi me llaman "Angel de complemento" ,es un rango mas bajo que el "Angel" , la gente siempre suele confundir esas cosas que en realidad son muy importantes si van a hacer prototipos de nosotros._

_No se porque pero la gente no deja de hablar de mi ropa mientras camino por la calle, ¿Acaso sobresalgo demasiado? , es que soy nueva en este mundo tenganme paciencia ; pense que mi ropa estaba a la moda , es la ropa que siempre uso en el instituto , un lindo vestidito blanco que demuestra la pureza del angel y el cabello suelto para verse mas natural , para mi eso es algo a la moda , lo malo que con esta ropa hace mucho frio y creo que como soy humana tengo posibilidades de morir , ah no eso no , Dios me explico que seguia siendo inmortal solo que estoy abierta a las enfermedades de este mundo._

_Bueno , lo unico que tengo que hacer es buscar un demonio y saber identificar su maldad , hubo un tiempo en que crei lo que Len me decia , que solo saben divertirse y son mas relajados pero que son iguales a nosotros , siempre siguiendo ordenes; pero la primera y unica vez que Kaito-senpai me llamo la atencion fue por eso ,me dijo que Len habia sido engañado con falsas amistades , asi que no debia creer en eso ; y yo como siempre le obedeci , pero esta vez obedeci sin creer en ello ; estoy segura que los demonios que conocio Len pueden ser buenos , pero los que yo estoy buscando deben ser malos._

_He ido preguntandole a todo el mundo sin son un demonio , es que es realmente dificil reconocerlos , lo unico que se es que son malo , y bueno su aspecto... siempre son atractivos , mucho mas que un humano normal , son hermosos , su mirada te cautiva ; y ademas tienen grandes influencia entre los humanos , ya saben , o sea ser millonarios o pertenecer a una familia adinerada , de pequeños cuando nacen los demonios son enviados con una familia rica , y los convencen de que tienen un hijo con trucos mentales a los humanos , una cosa muy facil para ellos._

_Tambien se que son embusteros , tras mentiras ellos buscaran como quedarse con tu alma , ya que ese es el trabajo de los demonios , reunir almas para tener mas esclavos en el infierno, y asi suben de rango ; por el momento no he encontrado que digan que sean un demonio , me canse de caminar , me pregunto que sera eso que los humanos llevan en los pies para protegerse del frio , me puse a caminar un poco y quede frente a una tienda, una tienda de moda para los humanos , la luz era brillante , muy bonita , me gustaba el interior pero solo podia ver a travez de la vitrina pues no tengo dinero de humano._

_Entonces senti como alguien jalaba de mi vestido , voltee y encontre a dos muchachos que me miraban extraño , obviamente les sonrei amigablemente pues asi uno se debe comportar ademas no deben sospechar que soy un angel , mi identidad es incognita por ahora; me miraban de pies a cabeza , me parecio algo extraño hasta que se me ocurrio si podian ser demonios , los mire a los ojos pero no habia nada que me atraia , asi que me decepcione un poco hasta que ellos rompieron el silencio..._

-"Oye linda ¿Estas sola?"-pregunto uno de los chicos mirando el vestido de Miku justo en donde se termina como si deseara algo

-"Ah.. si lo estoy"-contesto la aguamarina regalandoles una sonrisa pues ella no sabia las verdaderas intenciones de los chicos y ni siquiera puede mentir

-"Y ¿No quieres pasar un buen rato con nosotros?"-ofrecio el otro chico viendola descaradamente el pequeño vestido blanco con tirantes que ella llevaba puesto

-"Uhm..¿Un buen rato..?"-pensaba la aguamarina en ir a comer helados o cosas por el estilo de humanos que sean sanamente divertidas -"Me encantaria , pero estoy un poco ocupada"-respondio ella recordando que debia ya empezar su ensayo

-"Oh vamos no seas asi.."-dijo el otro chico mientras encerraba a la aguamarina con el brazo contra la vitrina de la tienda de moda -"Te aseguro que nos vamos a divertir mucho"-siguio insistiendo el

-"No creo que quieras que te obliguemos a divertirte a la fuerza ¿O si?"-pregunto el otro chico con una mirada pecaminosa cosa que la aguamarina no notaba

-"¿Obligarme a divertirme...?"-murmuro ella para si mientras se imaginaba que la amarraban a un asiento de la montaña rusa-"No gracias pero es en serio cuando digo que estoy realmente ocupada"

-"Entonces no nos queda de otra..."-le dijo el chico a el otro , entonces rapidamente sujetaron a la aguamarina quien no se lo esperaba

-"¡Hey sueltenme! ¿Que sucede?"-pregunto la aguamarina un tanto asustada pues no entendia el cambio repentino de personalidad de ellos- "Tengo que hacer mi ensayo de una vez"

-"Lo haras pero primero tomate esta pastillita ¿De acuerdo?"-le dijo el chico que no la estaba sujetando mientras le acercaba una pastillita en la boca

-"E..Esta bien... si insisten.."-respondio la aguamarina sumisa y abriendo la boca para poder tragar la pastillita blanca que ellos querian darle sin saber lo que se train entre manos pero de repente salio un pelirrosado con una casaca verde y unos jeans, y golpeo a uno de ellos logrando que Miku se soltara y quedando sorprendida por la escena en donde el pelirrosado con facilidad golpeaba a los dos chicos , al cabo de un rato esos chicos terminaron en el piso mientras que el pelirrosado les sonreia falsamente amigable.

-"L..Luki-sama..."-dijo uno de ellos comenzando a hablar -"Por favor denos mas tiempo... le prometemos que le pagaremos..."- le rogo el hombre mientras que el pelirrosado le miraba con indiferencia

-"Por favor Luki-sama , perdone el retraso y denos un mes mas para pagarle"-le dijo el otro hombre con mirada suplicante a lo que el pelirrosado se rio con superioridad

-"Ademas , ¿Pensaron que secuestrando a la chica iban a ganar algo?"-comento el pelirrosado señalando a Miku -" Idiotas.. ¿No notan que es un angel estupido y que no tiene nada de dinero?"

-"¡H...Hey!...Sigo aqui... ¡Y no soy estupida!"-le reclamo la aguamarina , era la primera vez que alguien no le agradaba

-"Todos los angeles son iguales..."-murmuro para si el pelirrosado -"Como sea , espero que disfruten del infierno , muchachos"- dijo el pelirrosado despidiendose con la mano y haciendo que aquellos hombres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumaran -"Listo ya me encargue de las plagas " -penso en voz alta Luki

-"T..T...¡Tu eres un demonio!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy alterada y sorprendida por haberlo encontrado aunque se supone que eso es lo que estaba buscando -"Demonio-san ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?"-pregunto la aguamarina mientras sacaba un lapiz y papel

-"Uhm...claro..."-contesto Luki un tanto sorprendido por la reaccion de ella -"¿Eres un angel de complemente cierto?"-pregunto Luki un tanto curioso y un poco intrigado

-"S..Si...¡Espere! El que hace las preguntas soy yo Demonio-san astuto"-dijo la aguamarina creyendo que era una forma de cambiar de tema pues cada cosa que hiciera un demonio ella sospecharia estupidamente -"A ver...¿Como se siente ser alguien malo?"-pregunto ella con un test de preguntas que ella misma formulo

-"Eh..¿Que pregunta es esa...?"-dijo el pelirrosado un poco extrañado y le quito la lista en la mano que Miku tenia -"¿Porque hacen el mal? ¿Alguna vez has intentado ser bueno? ¿Cuantos esclavos tienes?¿Te gusta el puerro? ¿Cual es tu color favorito?..."-y asi siguio leyendo el pelirrosado no pudiendo evitar reirse por las preguntas de ella

-"Demonio-san devuelvame mis preguntas por favor"-pidio cortesmente la aguamarina pero como vio que este no le hacia casa intento alcanzar y quitarle la lista pero el pelirrosado era mas alto que ella asi que estuvo saltando infantilmente sin poder conseguir la libreta

-"¿Demonio-san? Si que eres rara"-sentencio el pelirrosado con una sonrisa -"Dime Luki , no me gustan las formalidades si no eres un esclavo mio ; aunque tener un esclavo de angel seria algo raro..."-murmuro el hasta que luego se le ocurrio algo -"Hey ¿No quisieras que te ayude en tu...emh...trabajo?"

-"Es un ensayo , y si ¿Podrias por favor?"-pregunto la aguamarina con ojos de cachorro cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco al pelirrosado

-"Esta bien solo porque insistes..."-dijo el pelirrosado y la aguamarina se puso a celebrar -"Pero.."-eso hizo que la aguamarina pusiera atencion -" Con la condicion de que me sirvas personalmente como una esclava mia"-sentencio Luki

-"Eh... pero...Demonio-san..perdon...Luki...no puedo hacer eso , me volveria una esclava tuya y no volveria a ser angel o ya no podria ir al cielo .."-decia la aguamarina mientras trataba de pensar en una solucion

-"Mmm... quizas... como Dios sabe tanto , el te puede decir como dejar de ser mi esclava , ya que el sabe las maneras existentes de liberarse de un contrato"- mintio el pelirrosado puesto que no hay manera alguna de poder zafarse de un contrato con un demonio y aun mas si tiene el alto rango de Luki -"¿Es un trato?"-pregunto el dandole la mano

-"D..de acuerdo.. es un trato..."-dijo la aguamarina estirando su mano y estrechandola con la de el

-"Cerremos el trato con un beso"-dijo el pelirrosado para luego jalar a la aguamarina contra el cuerpo de el , fue muy veloz y rapidamente sus labios se juntaron y asi besandose

-En seguida parecia como que el tiempo se detenia , un leve viento soplo , el pelirrosado sostenia de la cintura a la aguamarina y tambien del menton , le era imposible soltarse , y de la nada las alas de Miku salieron , sus alas puras de color blanco se tornaron de un color negro pecaminoso, ella se dio cuenta de eso y empujo al pelirrosado terminando el beso. Ella volteo a ver sus alas negras que desaparecian pues el hechizo que Dios le habia puesto para que sus alas no se vean hizo efecto y otra vez volviendose una humana.

-"M...Mis alas...¿Que le pasaron..?"-le pregunto la aguamarina al pelirrosado que simplemente se pasaba la mano por su cabello sedoso y suave

-"Yo que se , es la primera vez que a un angel la vuelvo un esclavo mio ; creo que es porque ahora le sirves a un demonio en vez de a Dios"-deducio el pelirrosado -"Pero no te preocupes , de seguro Dios encuentra la manera de que vuelvas a su lado.."-volvio a mentir el para darle confianza a Miku

-"Esta bien , y ahora... ¿Que se supone que haga?"-pregunto la aguamarina con ingenuidad mientras el pelirrosado le daba una sonrisa

-"Tienes que seguir mis ordenes , bueno primero...¿No tienes casa cierto?"-pregunto el pelirrosado sonriendole

-"¿Casa?...¿Que es eso? ¿Se come?"-pregunto la aguamarina sin tener la menor idea de que era una casa pues nunca le habian explicado las cosas del mundo humano

-"Por Dios..."-murmuro el pelirrosado para luego darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho a pesar de ser una expresion casual -"Como sea , ven conmigo te llevare a mi hogar"

* * *

_Luki me llevo a su casa , pero no como esperaba , ya habia oido que los demonios podian tener agilidad pero el me cargo en sus dos brazos y facilmente de un salto se subio al techo de una casa , yo le temia mucho a las alturas a pesar de ser un angel y me puse a gritar , ya se ya se es algo tonto pero soy muy miedosa con ciertas cosas , en fin , Luki saltaba de techo en techo de cada casa hasta que llegamos a una mansion muy grande , era de color blanca , era muy bonita por dentro ; los colores combinaban a la perfeccion , ahi es donde vivia Luki , asi que supuse que al lugar donde una vive se le llama casa._

_En el cielo nadie tiene casa , puesto que solo tenemos nuestras habitaciones en el instituto , entonces el instituto vendria a ser mi casa ¡Genial! ; como sea , Luki me mostro mi habitacion y me dijo que yo desde ahora por ser un caso especial le serviria personalmente , me puso un collar o mas bien una correa con un cascabel y abajo un lindo nudo con cinta roja ; eso demostraba a otros demonios que yo era de Luki o bueno , eso es lo que me dijo el ; entonces estaba un poco cansada y ya queria dormir asi que me fue a mi cuarto._

_Entre a mi cuarto , el cual era de color celeste , me gusta ese color me siento mas identificada ; y me recoste en la cama con la puerta abierta , dado que me habia olvidado de cerrarlo, cuando sali habian ruidos extraños , me pregunte que podria ser y segui caminando donde esos ruidos aumentaban hasta que llegue a una habitacion , la habitacion de Luki la cual era gigantesca , supongo que por ser un demonio como es tan exigente pidio una habitacion de ese tamaño , y habia una chica debajo de el ¿Que estaban haciend? Estaban desnudos y la chica no dejaba de decir el nombre de el _

_No se porque pero un poco de verguenza ajena me invadio , ¿Porque? ¿Acaso era instinto? ; es que juraria a ver visto eso en los libros de la biblia con imagenes que tenia Dios pero no recordaba el nombre , creo que el titulo era "reproduccion" o algo asi ; es muy extraño , pero aun no estoy en el rango de que me expliquen esas cosas me pregunto que sera lo que hacian , de repente una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que debia dejar de ver esa escena de los dos , pero en serio que daba mucha curiosidad y mis pies no se movian asi que empeze a darme animos en voz baja y creo que Luki me escucho pues se volteo y nos quedamos intercambiando miradas , y luego recorde que era lo que decia en ese libro que tenia Dios , mi cara se lleno de rubor y sali corriendo de ahi._

_Me fui a mi cuarto , cerre la puerta , estaba muy nerviosa no sabia que hacer , puede que me castigue encerrandome en esa habitacion y nunca salir , ya que los demonios siempre dan castigos crueles, o bueno eso dice en las biblias ;me meti debajo de las sabanas de mi cama , me estaba ocultando aunque ya era muy visible que estaba ahi , y de repente se abrio mi puerta de mi habitacion ¿Acaso no respeta mi privacidad de mi cuarto?_

-"Oh miren quien esta ahi ; cierta angel que le gusta ver cuando los demas estan teniendo relaciones"-dijo el pelirrosado para luego recostarse sobre ella y quitandole las sabanas para verla cara a cara -"¿Que hacias ahi? No me digas que quieres un poco de eso"-ronrroneo el al oido de la aguamarina

-"N..No claro que no.."-respondio ella con mirandole directamente -"No debi mirar , por favor disculpame"-pidio ella honestamente e algo ingenua

-"Maldicion si que eres santa..."-murmuro el pelirrosado un poco sonrojada por la mirada que ella le habia dado -"Esta bien te perdono , pero a cambio debes besarme"-sentencio Luki a lo que Miku no tuvo tiempo para procesarlo la comenzo a besar

-Pero no la besaba como la otra vez , no era nada dulce e inocente ese beso ; mas bien era lujurioso , la lengua de Luki se habia infiltrado en la boca de la aguamarina , ella empezo a resistirse pero no podia quitarselo de encima a lo que estaba a la merced de el ; antes de lo inesperado Miku comenzo a jadear , cosa que hizo reir al pelirrosado y continuo besandola, ella queria que se detuviese y cada vez que queria decirle algo era interrupida por la habilidosa lengua de Luki.

-Miku estaba agotada y muy sonrojada , Luki solo poseia un leve sonrojo , la aguamarina queria parar todo eso pero no podia ya que Luki no le hacia caso , y unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de la aguamarina

-"Ya.. para..."-pidio la jadeante aguamarina para que otra vez su lengua sea tocada por la de Luki -"B..basta..."-dijo la aguamarina con ojos llorosos mientras un hilo de saliva cai de su boca mientras se sentaba empujando al pelirrosado

-"¿Que sucede? ¿Porque lloras?"-pregunto el pelirrosado quien estaba en la punta de la cama por haber sido empujado y se sento al lado de ella ,no pudiendo evitar sentirse un tanto preocupado por ella hasta que se dio cuenta de que la asusto -"Lo siento , habia olvidado que eras un angel"-dijo el pelirrosado a la vez que la abrazaba

-"L..Luki...gracias..."-dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo recordando que a pesar de que ella sea su esclava y tenga que cumplir todo lo que el le mande , el estaba siendo considerado con ella , y sin darse cuenta , por el cansancio se quedo dormida en los brazos del pelirrosado y cuando el se dio cuenta se sonrojo mucho al ver como la aguamarina dormia placidamente


	2. El deseo ataca

_Por suerte , Luki fue muy gentil al dejar de besarme a pesar que es mi obligacion complacer sus caprichos pero aun asi me resistia por reaccion , no queria que me siga besando, nunca me habian besado de esa forma, y debo considerar que para cerrar el pacto que hicimos el tuvo que besarme pero fue de sorpresa , ese fue mi primer beso asi que no se como comportarme al respecto , creo que lo mejor sera actuar como si nada hubiese pasado y cumplir las ordenes sin excepcion ; y mientras mas le haga caso podre ver como es la personalidad del rango de Luki , y terminare mi informe , luego le avisare a Dios mi situacion para que me saque de este embrollo._

_Y ese extraño beso que me dio , me parece verlo en algunos humanos pero que yo sepa fueron unidos por Cupido , creo que se le hace llamar "beso frances"; no me gusta para nada ese ,me hace sentir que me ahogo y no puedo respirar; por esa razon es que empuje a Luki con todas mis fuerzas , me estaba quedando sin aire , pero era muy raro como me sentia en ese momento , mi cuerpo se sentia atraido a los movimientos de Luki ; que bueno que mi cerebro me hizo reaccionar o si no quien sabe , pude haber muerto por falta de oxigeno ; espero que Luki no me haga eso muy seguido...¿O si? ¿Porque dudo? , maldita sea..¡Ahh no debo maldecir!._

_Ahora que recuerdo , mis alas se volvieron negras ¿Que sera eso? , no entiendo muy bien las cosas de este mundo , apenas y entiendo lo de mi mundo (el cielo o paraiso), y estoy muy segura que no voy a entender las cosas de el mundo de Luki ; como sea , hare mi mejor esfuerzo por ser una buena esclava temporal , me pregunto que cosas me pedira que haga , quizas que le cocine su platillo preferido , o que le compre ropa , o muy posiblemente me pedira que saque a pasear a sus perros si es que tiene alguno ; como me encantan los animales y puedo comunicarme con ellos estoy segura que me llevare muy bien con de recordar que los demonios tambien pueden hablar con los animales_

_Espero que Luki se despierte pues en este momento esta a mi costado muy aferrado a el y no puedo levantarme para darle los buenos dias, tampoco quiero molestar su sueño ; asi que me quede donde estaba mientras sentia su respiracion soplando en mi oreja no se porque me estremeci un poco ante eso , este mundo si que hace que mi cuerpo se comporte anormalmente, tratare de evitar que se comporte asi ; me acabo de dar cuenta que los brazos de Luki son realmente comodos , cuando estaba durmiendo mi cuerpo se ha acomodado perfectamente , ademas que me brinda un calor inexplicable._

_Bueno , no es inexplicable , se debe porque esta recorriendo la sangre por sus venas ya que aunque es demonio tiene cuerpo humano , es un hibrido ; bien , creo que soy muy detallista en ciertas cosas pero asi es como me las explicaron , si no tuviera calor deberia preocuparme dado que se estaria muriendo ¿Cierto? ; debo hacer que Luki despierte pues ya debo comenzar mi ensayo y tiene que ser uno largo y bien hecho , o si no nunca sere un angel completo y me quedare en el instituto estudiando siempre y no podre ir al mundo humano a visitar a mi amigo Len._

_Ya que si uno es angel completo tiene mas libertad , se me ha ocurrido preguntarle a Luki si puedo ir a visitar a un amigo pero como es un angel , o mejor dicho un ex-angel; asi que puede que se lleven mal asi que mejor me quedare callada; como el tiene miles de sirvientes cuando el este haciendo con alguien "eso" , entonces me escapare un ratito , se que eso esta mal y si lo hiciera en el cielo Dios y Kaito-senpai se molestarin y se decepcionarian ; sin embargo, como el es un demonio sabra que una mentirita nunca esta de mal... me pregunto cuando fue que comenze a decir que las mentiras eran buenas._

_Comienzo a pensar que mis alas dejen de ser blancas me dejen mas expuesta a los pecados , ¡Demonios! ; debo tener cuidado , esta en los mandamientos que mentir es un pecado, creo que simplemente me escapare un ratito a ver a Len ; aunque me demorare un poco en buscarlo ; ya se , entonces debo conseguirle chicas a Luki para que este muy entretenido con ellas , algo tambien me parece que Dios dijo sobre estar con varias chicas sin tener un compromiso... mm... ¿Adulterio? ¿Que es eso? ; si lo dijo Dios supongo que sera algo bueno._

_Bien, creo que Luki se esta levantando...falsa alarma; no me queda de otra que escaparme de su abrazo; por suerte no me fue tan dificil , solo tuve que ser cuidadosa con despertarlo pues hasta ahora no he conocido a Luki de mal humor por falta de sueño ; una vez desperte a Kaito-senpai , ¡No me hablo en varias semanas!, tuve que mandarle toneladas y toneladas de helado a su habitacion para que me disculpara , pero bueno asi es la persona que amo , a veces puede ser fria y seria , pero se que quiere lo mejor para mi ; Luka me ha dicho que ella no entiende porque Kaito-senpai me gusta tanto , ella me dice que no es mi tipo; pero ultimamente nadie es mi tipo._

_Entonces me sente en el escritorio que se encontraba en una esquina de mi habitacion , de alguna forma salir de los brazos de Luki no me era agradable , queria volver ahi , pero ya habia salido asi que me limite a sacar una hoja y papel , tenia que hacer mi trabajo , pense y nada se me ocurria asi que decidi comenzar de poco a poco recordando lo que habia aprendido de Luki , a pesar de un dia puedo sacarale provecho ; a ver veamos.. comence escribiendo era el , su aspecto y su personalidad , la forma en que voy a aprender de el y otras cosas mas..._

_"Hola soy Hatsune Miku , solo me falta un año para ser un angel completo y aqui esta mi ensayo para eso: __He notado que a veces los demonios pueden ser un poco temperamentales , yo les hablare del demonio de rango mayor Luki Megurine.__Tiene el cabello rosado , sus ojos azules te hipnotizan ; bueno eso ya es de los demonios algo comun.__Podria decirse que no es tan malo como pense , para aprender mas de el me someti a ser su esclava pues luego Dios me ayudara a salir de esta.__Su voz es vibrante , su cuerpo esta en buenas condiciones y es fornido ; ya veo porque dicen que los demonios son tan hermosos.__Y su caracter , a pesar de llevar solamente un dia con Luki he notado que le gusta hacer "cosas" con las chicas , asi que por eso le voy a conseguir unas mas tarde.__Nos conocimos de una forma extraña , unos chicos le debian dinero y el arreglo cuentas , luego los chicos desparecieron no dejando rastro, debo admitir que eso me asusto un poco pero rece por ellos asi que espero que esten bien. Bueno creo que eso es todo , ah y una cosa mas , son muy calentitos para dormir , creo que podria usarlos como un peluche ya que los cuerpos mutuamente comparten el cal..."-escribia la aguamarina hasta que noto que un pelirrosado se despertaba_

_Me di cuenta que Luki se estaba despertando asi que cerre mi lista de notas, no sin antes terminar de escribir y poner :"Pdt: le gustan los besos franceses" ; para luego meterlo en un cajon , puesto que era mi trabajo y si el miraba se burlaria , como ya hizo antes con mis preguntas, pero bueno , mientras mas informacion recopile sera mucho mejor para mi , aun no tengo idea de cuando tiempo planeo quedarme siendo la esclava de el , quizas una semana como maximo y terminar mi ensayo lo mas rapido posible para no causar preocupaciones o molestias a Dios o a Kaito-senpai... aunque me gustaria mucho que Kaito-senpai se preocupara por mi_

_Despues de haber escondido mi libreta me acerque a luki y me arrodille en el suelo ,apoyando mi cabeza sobre el colchon cubierto de sabanas le di el "Buenos dias" que siempre hubiera querido , me imagine a Kaito-senpai durmiendo , y un leve sonrojo aparecio en mi rostro por lo que mis "Buenos dias" salieron como si fueran para el , quiero decir , con todo el cariño que le tengo ; Luki noto que me esforze por eso y le dio un poco de fiebre , ¿Acaso es alergico a los "Buenos dias? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Como debo ayudarlo? ; y todas esas cosas transcurrian por mi cabeza._

-"L...Lo siento.. ¿Te asuste..?"-pregunto la aguamarina un tanto preocupada por Luki quien simplemente respondio evitando la mirada de ella para no sonrojarse mas

-"N..no es nada..."-le dijo el pelirrosado para que ella no se preocupara para luego retomar su habitual personalidad -"Buenos dias mi angelito"-dijo el acercandose al rostro de la aguamarina cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara

-"Eh...¡Mi espacio personal!"-exclamo la aguamarina empujando la cara del pelirrosado -"Eto..lo siento.."-murmuraba ella un tanto apenada

-"Miku..."-pronuncio el nombre de ella con falsamente amenazante para luego jalarla y terminando sobre ella en la cama -"Creo que deberia adiestrarte"-sentencio Luki a lo que la aguamarina no entendio

-"..¿Eh?"-dijo la aguamarina -"¿A que te refieres?"-pregunto ella como siempre inocente hasta que sintio como los labios del pelirrosado se posaron sobre los de ella suavemente y luego separarse de ella mirandole a los ojos

-"No quiero este beso ,quiero el otro"-exigio el pelirrosado con una mirada infantil dejando muy sonrojada a la aguamarina

-"L..lo siento.. se que eres mi amo.. pero yo..."-buscaba las palabras adecuadas la aguamarina -"N...No soy buena usando el beso frances"-le dijo el a lo que Luki se sorprendio y se rio

-"Es obvio que no sepas nada al respecto, los angeles tienen prohibido aprender sobre esas cosas"-le dijo el pelirrosado riendose por la ingenuidad de ella-"Aun asi te enseñare"

-"Eh..entonces..yo no debo aprender sobre eso..."-murmuraba para si Miku un tanto preocupada pensando en que es lo que deberia hacer sobre eso -"Me pregunto que me diria Kaito-senpai.."-penso en voz alta ella

-"¿Kaito-senpai? ; no importa quien sea pero no puede darte ordenes , solo yo"-le exigio el pelirrosado mirandole con la mirada-"Dime amo o Luki-sama desde ahora en adelante"

-"E..Esta bien...amo.."-respondio la aguamarina tan convecida sobre si deberia o no aprender sobre eso beso frances

-"Levanta la cabeza"-le ordeno el a lo que la aguamarina obedecio -"Entonces abres la boca.."-dijo el a lo que Miku dudo un poco pero aun asi le hizo caso -"Y sacas la lengua"-le dijo Luki complacido de como la aguamarina lo obedecia a pesar de que ella saco timidamente la lengua -"¿Sencillo no?"-dijo el con una sonrisa pecaminosa para luego comenzar a tocar la lengua de ella con la de el

-Un beso frances era algo nuevo para Miku , no sabia como las parejas hacian semejante cosa si para ella era torturarse por la falta de oxigeno pues al poco tiempo comenzo a jadear ; pero Luki no se detuvo como la otra vez , el siguio con sus movimientos experimentados ya agiles , danzando con la lengua de ella a un ritmo rapido y picaro ; el pelirrosado no se iba a detener por nada , habia decidido que iba a besarla hasta que el no pueda mas a pesar de querer enseñarle a ella no puede olvidar la expresion de ternura que ella puso en su rostro mientras pensaba en "Kaito-senpai".

-Los movimientos eran cada vez mas y mas rapidos, Miku no tenia nada de oxigeno pero aun asi Luki no la dejaba respirar metiendo otra vez su lengua dentro de la boca de ella sacando a fuerzas la lengua de la aguamarina , provocando que jadee mas ; sin embargo, Luki tambine comenzo a tener las respiracion agitada , y sus mejillas se habian sonrojado levemente; pero de las mejillas de Miku era un color rojo carmesi del tomate ; intentando abrir la boca para tomar aire el pelirrosado aprovecho y volvio a meter su lengua, asi que ella comenzo a resistirse , dandose cuenta Luki que Miku necesitaba respirar se detuvo por un solo segundo y luego volvio a atacar.

-Y esa fue la venganza de Luki por hablar de otro hombre que no sea el , el pelirrosado no tenia idea de porque eso le molestaba , ¿Celos? , se pregunto en su cabeza pero en seguida lo trato de olvidar para volver a besar a Miku mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas sin soltarla por ningun motivo, ella trato de decirle que pare pero sus palabras estaban entrecortadas por la juguetona lengua del pelirrosado. Raramente Miku aguanto mas de lo que pensaba pues ya se sentia mareada , quizas ya le habria agarrado el truco al beso frances , pero aun asi trataba de forcejear contra el mientras un poco de saliva formado en un hilo caia de los labios por parte de los dos.

-Entonces el pelirrosado , decidio que no era momento de enfadarse sin razon por algo que no tiene sentido y mas si se trataba de Miku , ¿Porque le parecia tan especial? , "de seguro es porque es un angel" pensaba el pelirrosado pero aun asi al ver los ojos de Miku llenos de inocencia y pureza ya exhaustos , dejo de besarla a lo que ella comenzo a darse bocanadas de aire faltosa del oxigeno ; en cambio , el pelirrosado simplemente miro hacia otro lado y un leve sonrojo se formo en su rostro sin expresion alguna. Ella se paro de inmediato a abrir la ventana para poder respirar.

-"M...Miku ...¿Estas bien..?"-pregunto el pelirrosado tratando de evitar que ella se de cuenta que estaba sonrojado parandose al lado de ella

-"S...si..."-contesto la aguamarina apenas audible -"Lo siento , no sirvo como esclava no pude con ese beso"-dijo la aguamarina haciendo una reverencia a lo que el se sorprendio

-"Solo es cuestion de practica , no tienes porque tomartelo tan en serio"-le dijo el pelirrosado sintiendose conmovido por el esfuerzo por parte de ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza delicadamente

-"P...Pero... es que siempre hago las cosas mal..."-le dijo Miku a el cosa que no entendio -"Yo...yo siempre he sentido que no he logrado satisfacer a los demas como angel , asi que pense que en esta oportunidad temporal de ser tu esclava podria demostrarme a mi misma que puedo hacer algo bien.. -le explico la aguamarina-"Pero no puedo cumplir tus ordenes como tu las quieres..L..¡Lo siento mucho amo!"-exclamo ella volviendo a hacer la reverencia

-"Entonces...¿Quieres hacerme realmente feliz..?"-le pregunto el pelirrosado levantando la cabeza de ella sujetandola del menton para mirarle directamente

-"S..Si... mientras seas mi amo ese es mi deber"-le respondio la aguamarina determinada , cosa que pudo ver Luki en sus ojos

-"¿Dejarias que te haga todo lo que yo quisiera?"-pregunto Luki muy interesado en la respuesta de Miku a la vez que un brillo de pecaminosidad salia de sus ojos

-"E..eto..."-proceso la pregunta ella pensando que se trataba de los besos con lengua -"C..claro...usted es mi amo , yo debo obedecer sin falta"-dijo ella mirandole fijamente a los ojos

-"M...Miku..."-pronuncio el pelirrosado el nombre de la aguamarina un poco sorprendido por que ella se este esforzando tanto , sin poder controlar sus emociones la encerro contra la pared con una mano sin dejar de verla tan fijamente a los ojos -"Si dices eso.. entonces yo te voy a..."-iba a decir algo importante pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abria y dejaba a la vista a un rubio con una pequeña coleta -"Mierda...¿Len , que te he dicho sobre tocar la puerta antes de entrar?"- le reclamo el pelirrosado infantilmente

-"Ya , callese , callese ; ruidoso"-le respondio el rubio mirandole mal -"Lamento haber interrumpido pero vamos a tener un banquete y no puede estar teniendo sexo todo el dia"-le grito el moviendo las manos comicamente

-"De acuerdo , de acuerdo ; no tienes porque enfadarte tanto"-le dijo el pelirrosado con una miradita de cachorro tierno

-"Como sea..."-murmuro Len para luego voltear y ver a la dama que estaba acompañando a Luki -"Que raro que no te este acostando con ninguna de tus esclavas"-le dijo el rubio a lo que el pelirrosado sonrio

-"Cierto... tu no la conoces , ella es Miku , es mi nueva esclava , es un angel como tu Len solamente que ella se volvio mi esclava por un ensayo sobre los demonios que tiene que hacer"-le explico la situacion Luki mientras tomaba de la cintura a la aguamarina

-"L..¿Len-kun ya no me reconoces?"-pregunto la aguamarina un tanto triste porque pensaba que su amigo no la reconocia

-"¡¿Miku-chan?"-exclamo el rubio casi saltando pues estaba muy sorprendido -"¿¡Eres tu Miku-chan!"-pregunto el a lo que la aguamarina asintio -"¡Pero como has crecido Miku! ¡Antes eras mas plana!-exclamo a lo que recibio un golpe con un puerro en su cabeza -"Me lo merecia.."-murmuro el adolorido en el piso

-"Baka Len , ademas ¿Que esperabas? ¿Despues de tres años que no te habia visto ibas a estar igualita?"-le grito la aguamarina un poco nostalgica

-"Yo tambien te extrañe Miku-chan"-dijo el rubio acercandose a Miku para luego abrazarla rompiendo el agarre de la cintura por parte de Luki-"Ya no eres pequeña Miku"-dijo el con una sonrisa a lo que recibio otro golpe con negi en la cabeza

-"Ahm...Lamento romper este encuentro tan hermoso entre ustedes dos pero quisiera que me expliquen que sucede aqu"-dijo el pelirrosado oponiendose entre los dos y empujandolos a una distancia un poco alejada a cada uno por un lado

-"Len es un amigo que fue angel pero por no obedecer lo botaron"-le explico la aguamarina con una sonrisa mientras que Luki la abrazaba de la cintura posesivamente

-"Mhm... ya veo..."-murmuro el pelirrosado mirando a Len -"¿Porque no me dijistes que tenias una amiga llamada Miku?"-pregunto el casi interrogandolo al rubio

-"Porque supuse que eso no te importaba..."-respondio el rubio no comprendiendo muy bien la pregunta que el pelirrosado le hacia

-"Como sea , Miku va a estar muy ocupada conmigo asi que le es imposible pasar tiempo de caridad contigo ya que ofrecio que hariamos el amor"-le dijo el pelirrosado a Len quien sintio verguenza ajena

-"¡Ahhh! ¡Tuuuu! ¡Pervertidooo!"-le grito el rubio muy sorprendio por lo que Luki le decia -"Lo siento Miku pero de esta yo no podre salvarte"-dijo el cabizbaja

-"¿Eh? ¿Hacer el amor? No entiendo mucho de lo que hablan"-dijo la aguamarina muy confundida y tratando de recordar algo

-"Ah es cierto , Miku es la unica angel que nunca ha exigido a Dios venir a la tierra para poder aprender sobre los humanos"-dijo Len recordando

-"Supongo que tendre que explicarselo yo"-dijo Luki con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro - "Veras Miku , hacer el amor es algo que las parejas usualmente suelen hacer"-le explico el pelirrosado evitando quedar incomodos -"Te lo explicare mas tarde"-dijo el un poco avergonzado

-"Oh ya veo..."-dijo la aguamarina mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos imaginandose a ella y a Kaito como pareja y dandose un beso muy inocente-"Me gustaria hacer algun dia el amor con Kaito-senpai..."-penso en voz alta ella sin entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras

-"M...Miku...-chan... creo que no debistes decir eso..."-murmuro Len esperando una reaccion en el rostro de Luki para ver que tan enojado estaba

-"¿Porque no puedo decirlo Len? ¿Acaso no puedo decir que voy a hacer el amor con la persona que amo?"-pregunto la aguamarina otra vez confundida a lo que Len se sobresalto y le tapo la boca infantilmente antes de que diga algo mas

-"¡Miku , por tu propio bien ya callate!"-le grito el rubio a lo que la aguamarina acepto de mala gana

-"¿Que sucede chicos? ¿Porque pelean?"-pregunto Luki con una muy hermosa y falsa sonrisa en su rostro que solo Len noto

-"E...Es que Len esta actuando tan raro solo porque dje que iba a hacer el amor con Kaito-senpai"-le explico la aguamarina sin darse cuenta que eso lo hacia enfadar aun mas

-"Oh ¿Len porque molestas tanto a Miku?"-dijo el pelirrosado haciendo que el atacante sea Len -"Creo que mejor deberias irte antes de que hagas enojar a Miku"-dijo el a lo cual el rubio se nego de inmediato

-"N..No..espera no cierres la puerta.. ¡Miku correee!"-le gritaba desesperado el rubio a la aguamarina que seguia sin comprender nada -"¡Luki te va a viol...!"-en ese momento el pelirrosado le tapo la boca

-"Len por favor callate ya que eres muy molesto"-le pidio el con una sonrisa pero detras de esa sonrisa habia un mensaje muy amenazante

-"L..Luki...tienes el banquete de esta noche.. como tu mayordomo, debo decirte ya estas muy ocupado ; ademas va a venir tu prometida"-le explico la situacion el rubio

-"P..¿Prometida..?"-pregunto la aguamarina un tanto curiosa por imaginarse a la prometida del pelirrosado -"¿Tenias prometida Luki?"-le pregunto ella con ingenuidad

-"S..si..."-respondio el un tanto distante sobre ese tema -"De cualquier forma Len , dale a Miku un vestido con el cual pueda estar en el banquete, tengo asuntos que atender"-dijo el para luego retirarse de la habitacion

-"Mmm...eso fue raro..."-comento la aguamarina mientras miraba con Luki se alejaba

-"Bien Miku , es extraño que Luki te haya invitado al banquete a donde solo asisten demonios pero estoy muy feliz por eso"-exclamo el mientras le daba un salto abrazo -"Ve a bañarte y te dejare la ropa en tu habitacion"-dijo el rubio guiandole al baño que lamentablemente se encontraba lejos de la habitacion de ella

* * *

_Segui a Len hasta el gran baño , habia tina , bañera , spa...¡Los demonios si que son codiciosos!; lo malo es que tendria no que andar en toalla hasta llegar a mi habitacion , lo bueno es que procure recordar el camino , cuando Len se fue cerre la puerta y no olvide ponerle seguro , luego me quite la ropa poco a poco hasta que ya no tenia nada mas , y me meti a la bañera con el agua caliente , ¡Que sensacion tan agradable! ; cerre los ojos para disfrutar mas de esta delicioso baño , no se en que momento , pero tampoco lo tenia planeado , me estaba durmiendo , sin darme cuenta me sumergi en el agua pero me desperte enseguida pues uno no puede respirar debajo del agua._

_Despues de calmarme posicione bien mi cabeza para poder acomodarme mejor , comenze a pensar en el beso que me habia dado Luki , es indescriptible el beso frances , como las lenguas se tocan con intimidad , para mi eso es algo nuevo y no se como llamar a lo que mi cuerpo sentia en ese momento mientars el me besaba...¿Excitacion quizas? ..¡Pero que diablos estoy pensando!; al pensar en eso y luego darme cuenta que me estaba volviendo un poco humana lo cual estaba mal pues soy un angel , debo ser pura y perfecta en cada momento , nada me puede salir mal aun si eso esta en contra de lo que siento._

_No me di cuenta , cuando , ni porque , pero otros mis ojos se cerraron , creo que estaba un poco cansada ,y entonces mis parpados poco a poco se cerraron , me habia quedado dormida , y es mas , estaba teniendo un buen sueño , un gran sueño podria decirse ; estaba soñando con Kaito-senpai , creo que era un recuerdo, el recuerdo de cuando intente con todos los metodos posibles no envien a Len al infierno , cuando Kaito-senpai me hizo ese gran favor; era un grato recuerdo para mi , ya que yo no pensaba preguntarle a el si me podia dar una mano , todo fue de improviso , estaba tan triste de que se llevaran a Len que pense que quizas algun dia podrian llevarse a Kaito-senpai...asi que intente confesarme..._

_-"K..¡Kaito-senpai!"-le grite a Kaito para que se diera media vuelta y me viera , al hacer eso el me sonrio y se acerco a mi_

_-"¿Que sucede pequeña Miku?"-pregunto el mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cabeza como siempre suele hacer_

_-"Yo...Yo quiero decirte que...eto.."-no se porque pero se me habia formado un nudo en la garganta y las palabras no fluian de mi boca_

_-"Dime"-me dijo Kaito mirandome a los ojos cosa que me hizo sonrojar demasiado , el siempreo provoca que me ponga roja como tomate_

_-"Yo..quiero decirte que yo ... yo te..."-iba a confesarme pero no podia , me era muy dificil y estaba muy avergonzada, mire a Kaito a los ojos , el se quedo mirandome sorprendido por unos segundos como si supiera que hablo de una confesion -"¡Yo te necesito para que ayudes a mi amigo Len por favor!"-dijo yo cambiando lo que en realidad queria decir_

_-"Ah ya veo , con que era eso"-deducio el con una sonrisa mientras yo intentaba ocultar mi sonrojo-"Bueno...comprendo que lo que hizo Len es algo imperdonable pero aun asi vere la forma de poder darle una mano"-dijo el mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos hablandome con un tono frio y luego sus ojos se iluminaron -"Supongo que me vas a deber un favor"-dijo el poniendome el pulgar para hacer el trato , ahora que lo pienso el puso una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Luki , algo..¿Lujuriosa? ; no imposible , Kaito-senpai no es asi.**  
**_

_-"C..¡Claro!"-dije yo mientras juntaba mi pulgar con el de el y le daba una sonrisa muy alegre_

_Y luego desperte de mi bello sueño_

__-"Q...¿Que hora es..?.."-decia una aguamarina despertandose en la bañera en medio de agua que ya se encontraba fria -"Creo que mejor vuelvo a mi habitacion..."-dijo ella pensando en voz alta , para luego tomar una toalla y cubrirse el cuerpo con eso haciendo un pequeño y perfecto nudo en la zona superior , se puso unas pantuflas y salio del baño revisando a su alrededor que no haya nadie

_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente me quede dormida en la bañera! Un poco somnolienta y con frio sali del baño, con la esperanza de que nadie me viera segui avanzando hasta que recorde que tenia que ir a mi habitacion pues estaba caminando sin rumbo , y desgraciadamente me habia olvidado por donde era , me comenze a odiar a mi misma y maldeci un poco en voz alta, todo el mundo maldice y no quiero ser la excepcion , ademas mi cabello estaba chorreando agua , no queria ensuciar el piso que otras esclavas se habian esforzado limpiando ; segui caminando de frente , no recordaba despues de mi gran siesta._

_Hasta que senti como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura por detras y no me dejaron continuar caminando , me quede estatica , la idea de que alguien me viera con algo asi ; mi cuerpo no me reaccionaba hasta que por fin , empeze a tener el control de mis manos y luego de mi demas cuerpo , sentia la calida respiracion en mi oreja que se me hacia algo familiar , entonces mire lentamente quien era la persona que me sujetaba , lo primero que senti fue un agradable aroma y como la temperatura de su cuerpo se estabilizaba con la mia quedando en tibia ; logre ver unos cabellos rosas , entonces enseguida supe quien era._

__-"L..¡Luki!"-exclao la aguamarina muy sorprendida por verlo y rapidamente lo empujo tratando de huir pero este la sujeto -"N..no me veas..."-murmuro ella muy avergonzada y con rubor en sus mejillas

-"Uhm...Miku.. te ves tan linda cuando llevas menos ropa..."-ronrroneo el a la oreja de Miku -"Hay que deshacernos de la toalla..."-propuso el mientras sus manos bajaban por la terminacion de la toalla cerca de la entrepierna de ella**  
**

-"E..Eh...¿Luki? ¿Que estas diciendo?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy sonrojada y confundida a lo que hacia el y comenzo a forcejear un poco para que no le quite la toalla

-"Mientras... me pertenezcas , no permitire que puedas hacer el amor con otra persona"-dijo el pelirrosado recordandole lo que ella dijo antes para luego morder el cuello de ella provocando que se estremeciera

-"L..Luki no..."-susurro ella mientras intentaba detenerlo , pero no tuvo exito alguno asi que el lamio el cuello de ella -"E..Espera..."

-"No puedo esperar..."- dijo el para tomarla del menton y hacer que voltee un poco la cara mirando hacia atras -"Dijistes que puedo hacerte lo que yo queria.."-le dijo el pelirrosado para luego darle un suave beso en los labios

-Entonces el pelirrosado la empujo contra la pared y la cubrio un poco por si alguien pasaba no notarian a Miku que estaba adelante de el , comenzo a morder el cuello de ella provocando que gimiera un poco a la aguamarina , y luego la ahogo en sus besos con lengua, tan pecaminosos como siempre ; los ojos de Luki irradiaban deseo , estaban hambrientos por Miku, y el no le iba a negar a su cuerpo el placer de tocarla. A el no le importaba que este ya empezado el banquete y se haya vestido formalmente para eso , el no dejaba de imaginar a Miku y las palabras que dijo sobre hacer el amor con Kaito; ese que ni siquiera conoce ; no le agradaba la idea de compartir a Miku, ella era de el y nadie mas ; o bueno , eso es lo que el pensaba en ese momento mientras la besaba tan ardientemente.

-Luki hizo un poco de fuerza ya que no necesitaba mucho para ganarle a Miku en el forcejeo y quitarle la toalla ; una vez hecho eso la aguamarina se quedo impactada por no tener nada puesto y su cara se puso completamente roja , Luki sonrio algo divertido ante eso y beso en cuello de ella mientras sus manos le rodeaban la cintura para que no pudiera a oir , el escuchaba atentamente cada leve gemido que se le escapaba de la boca de ella para saber donde le causa mas placer y luego darle otro complaciente beso con lengua en el cual Miku ya sabia seguirle los pasos y ella obediente comenzo a corresponder aquel beso.

-Cuando la aguamarina se distrajo tratando de guardar lo suficiente de oxigeno y no desperdiciar cada segundo ; el pelirrosado subio una mano y la coloco en su pecho , una sensacion nueva para ella , empezo a masajearlo causando que la aguamarina gimiera un poco mas alto. Luki miro atras suyo por si habia alguien mas y luego volvio a mirar la cara de placer de Miku ya confirmando que nadie los este viendo pues seria muy vergonzoso...para Miku ; a Luki no le importa si le ven pero el sabe que la aguamarina no le volveria a hablar por eso , la besaba con pasion mientras que ella gemia ahogadamente por las agiles manos del pelirrosado que tocaban sin temor el pecho de la aguamarina , dandole mas y mas placer , hasta que un momento indefinido se agacho un poco y lamio suavemente el pecho de ella haciendola gemir.**  
**

-"L..Luki... ah... no..."-decia la aguamarina tratando de contener los gemidos pero varios se les escapaban

-Los gemidos de la aguamarina eran musica para los oidos del pelirrosado , le gustaba ver la cara de exitacion de la aguamarina ; el no podia describir que era aquella nueva emocion que estaba experimentando , pero algo que el queria era marcar a Miku como suya , no importa como ni donde , Luki ya estaba determinado ; no queria que la primera vez de Miku fuera con el tal Kaito , el no sabia porque se habia vuelto tan posesivo con ella , ¿Una leve atraccion? , es lo que cruzo su cabeza pero su corazon lo nego enseguida , decidio dejar de pensar en esas cosas para seguir disfrutando de como gemia el nombre de el la aguamarina , lo cual le era muy extraño ya que le fascinaba como ella sentia placer con los toques de el , se sentia victorioso.

-La otra mano de Luki, cerca de su entrepierna ; Miku no podia prevenirlo , ella dijo que el podia hacerle lo que el quiera pero nunca imagino lo que el se referia , ademas nunca penso que sentiria placer solo por un roce de pieles , todo era muy rapido para ella , quien habia pasado todoa su vida siendo educada omitiendo esos temas; y gimio intensamente cuando sintio que el pelirrosado comenzaba a acariciar la intimidad de ella causandole un placer que ni ella misma podria describir , los dedos de el pelirrosado se introdujeron dentro de la aguamarina, saliendo y entrando generandole mas placer a Miku del que cualquiera pudiese imaginar ; Luki ya tenia bastante experiencia en esos temas asi que podria decirse que era bueno en cuestiones de dar placer , le gustaba demasiado ver como la aguamarina sentia tanto placer y de tanto gemir un poco de saliva escapo de su boca ; el aumento el ritmo de sus dedos a lo que ella gemia cada vez mas y mas fuerte ; y no pudiendo evitarse , llego al orgasmo.

-"Luki..Ah...Ahh...¡Luki...!"-gimio la aguamarina apoyada contra la pared apretando los puños con fuerza mientras se corria a lo cual Luki se sintio satisfecho, luego ella estaba cansada y con la respiracion agitada, el pelirrosado la sujeto y la cubrio con el terno que llevaba puesto quitandose la chaqueta negra y poniendosela a ella para luego cargarla en sus dos esbeltos brazos y dirigirse a la habitacion de ella.

* * *

_Luki fue tan amable de dejarme en mi habitacion , nunca pense que se referia a hacerme ese tipo de cosas pero tampoco sabia de su existencia , creo que deberia aprender un poco sobre el tema si es que quiero ser una buena esclava ; no se que me paso ahi pero creo que fue de nuevo la excitacion.. y mejor me sea , Luki me dijo que me vestiera con el vestido que Len habia dejado en mi cama , yo le asenti y luego se despidio de mi hasta que luego nos veamos ; era la primera vez que iba a usar una ropa que no se mi vestidito blanco , es que es realmente comodo y en el paraiso todo es perfecto no hay necesidad de lavarlo._

_Pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a este mundo , creo que me gusta , no puedo decir que me gusta mas que estar en el cielo pues eso se tomaria como una rebelion contra Dios y yo no quiero que pase eso , tengo que escribir sobre mi ensayo mas tarde , ademas si va a haber un banquete supongo que otros demonios seran invitados asi que tambien podre aprender de ellos; debo agradecerle a Luki por dejarme ser su esclava , aunque claro tambien yo he sido de gran ayuda para el pues he dejado que el me hada lo que desee , si me lo preguntan y como no puedo mentir sin una buena razon debere de ser honesta , fue placentero._

_Nunca habia sentido nada tan parecido, ni cuando como mis puerros disfruto tanto ; como sus dedos entraban dentro de mi era ...¡Ahh malditas imagenes mentales! ; debo olvidar eso , no es como si yo estuviese deseando que suceda otra vez , ¡No para nada ! , no seria nada santo si quiero mas de aquella sensacion que solo pueden hacer las parejas , ya aprendi que es hacer el amor ; bueno por ahora creo que ya estoy comprendiendo el mundo de los demonios aunque es un poco impactante , ¿Los humanos tambien sabran lo que es el hacer el amor? No lo creo , los humanos son demasiado buenos como para saber esas cosas extrañas que solo los demonios conocen._

_Si lo pienso bien , he sido la primera angel y humano que se entera de que es hacer el amor; ¿Deberia de agradecerle a Luki? ; se me acaba de ocurrir que puedo poner paso por paso eso en mi ensayo para que puedan ver que realmente me he esforzado por investigar todo lo posible sobre el trabajo y asi pasar de año y ser un angel completo ; y lo mejor de todo esto es que cuando me gradue del instituto para ser angeles Kaito-senpai me felicite , ¡Seria tan genial cuando me gradue! , y despues de graduarme ya estaria a la altura de Kaito-senpai y..¡Podre llamarle Kaito! ; ya que seremos dos angeles completos , nos haran pareja cuando tengamos que cumplir nuestra labor y poco a poco nos enamoraremos ¡Mi futuro me espera!_

_Termine de secar mi cuerpo , entonces tome la ropa que me habia dado Len; era un hermoso vestidito de tela , una tela muy suave y de color blanco , estaba abultado mientras iba descendiendo y llegaba a una linda tela celeste , mas informacion busquen en google ; ah y por cierto , llevaba una adorable flor rosa, tambien habia unos largos collares negros , se veian muy bonitos ; y un adorno para el cabello, y unos grandiosos guantes negros que daban hasta el hombro; asi que si quieren imaginarlo con mas detalle ya que esta autora es mala describiendo la ropa asi que busquen en google el que se asemeje mas a este ¿Ok? ¿Lo encontraron? ¡Que bien!._

_Me puse el lindo vestidito espumoso , segun yo lo era, y con una cara muy sonriente comence a peinar mi cabello hasta que aprobe mi imagen , lo amarre en dos colitas y ahora... no tenia idea de a donde ir y simplemente sali de mi habitacion , busque señales de Luki o señales de Len y no habia nada asi que me concentre en buscar señales de vida en esa gran mansion , ¿Porque tenia que ser millonario? ; misterios del universo...¡Pero que digo! ¡Eso es blasfemar! , como sea , mientras caminaba comence a recordar las cosas que me hacia Luki ,un rubor muy fuert se posiciono en mis mejillas_

_Pero de tanto de ambular observe a alguien , no lo conocia , supongo que estaba perdido al igual que yo, me acerque a el pues pense que lo mas educado seria saludarlo era un pelirrojo y estaba caminando mirando en la misma direccion que yo asi que no me veia , era muy parecido a Kaito-senpai no se porque pero no le di mas vueltas al asunto; y cuando me acerque a saludarlo.._

Continuara...

* * *

**lamento dejarles la duda de quien es el "misterioso" joven XD!**

***0* espero que lo hayn disfrutado , dejen reviews**


	3. Mal paso

-"Hola..."-le dijo la aguamarina timidamente para luego preguntarle el camino a el misterioso joven pelirrojo y muy parecido a Kaito que volteo y le dio una sonrisa...¿Picara?

-"Oh , pero miren que lindura tenemos por aqui"-comento el pelirrojo al voltearse y ver a la aguamarina quien simplemente agradecio sin entender las verdaderas intenciones del pelirrojo -"Yo soy Shion Akaito , pero tu solo dime Akaito ¿Nee?"-dijo el jugando con el cabello de ella cosa que fomento que se sonrojara ella levemente

-"E...Eh... gracias Akaito-san"-le dijo la aguamarina siendo formal -"Me llamo Hatsune Miku , es un placer conocerlo"-le dijo la aguamarina a lo que el pelirrojo se sorprendio -"Puede decirme Miku"

-"Dime Akaito"-le pidio el pelirrojo infantilmente zamaqueandola suavemente-"A proposito..¿Tu eres el angel que fue engañado por Luki?"-le pregunto Akaito sin poder disfrazar la intriga y curiosidad

-"Ehm...si soy un angel que le sirve a Luki... pero.."-hizo una pausa la aguamarina poniendose seria -"¿Porque dices fui engañada por el?"-pregunto la aguamarina un tanto preocupada

-"Ups... Bueno es hora de que lo sepas de una vez por todas"-le respondio el pelirrojo tan serio como ella -"Pues veras , hay muchos rumores de que Luki habia sellado el trato con un angel , pero tras mentiras..."-le comento el intentando que no se altere

-"P..Pero...¿Cuales mentiras? ¿Acaso me mintio cuando me dijo que Dios podia romper el trato que nos unia?"-pregunto ella muy preocupada y molesta a la vez pero trato de disimularlo pues no se iba a desquitar con Akaito

-"¿En serio creistes eso?"-exclamo el pelirrojo sorprendido de la confianza de Miku -"¡Es la mentira mas falsa de todas las que existan!"-comento el para luego darse cuenta que ella estaba muy enfadada-"L..Lo siento.. "-se disculpo el sin motivo

-"N..No tienes porque disculparte... tu no tienes la culpa de esto sino yo por confiar en el"-dijo la aguamarina regalandole una sonrisa al pelirrojo -"Gracias por decirme , sin ti nunca me hubiera enterado de esto ; y ahora debo encontrar una forma de romper el trato"-le comento ella

-"M..Miku..."-pronuncio el nombre de ella un poco ruborizado -"Ojala hubieras sido mia , eres muy bonita"-le dijo el seductoramente mientras se acercaba mas a ella haciendo que retroceda hasta ya no poder pues chocaba con la pared

-"Eh..A..Akaito.."-murmuraba la aguamarina muy sonrojada por la cercania de rostros con el , podia sentir su respiracion de el

-"Miku... ¿Te gustaria hacer un trato doble? , solo tienes que besarme y podras ser de Luki pero a la vez mia , yo podria protegerte de el"-le mintio el pelirrojo con una sonrisa encantadora pero la miraba con lujuria

-"Mhm..no lo se.. dos tratos ya serian demasiado..."-respondio ella dubitativa sin saber que hacer al respecto con lo que le ofrecia su nuevo amigo

-"¿Por favor?"-pidio el con galanteria posando su mano sobre el menton de Miku sujetandolo mientras le levantaba el rostro y se acercaba al de ella para besarla... pero fueron interrumpidos

-"Ejem.."-se aclaro la garganta cierto rubio haciendo que la aguamarina se separara de Akaito muy sonrojada y viendo de mala manera al pelirrojo -"Miku-chan , disculpa pero ya debes ir al lado de Luki para que el te presente como su pertenencia formal"-le dijo Len con una agradable sonrisa a lo que la aguamarina simplemente respondio con una mirada acusadora

-"Akaito , ¿todos sabian sobre eso?"-pregunto la aguamarina refiriendose a la mentira que el pelirrosado le habia hecho mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-"Si , todos sin excepcion alguna , incluyendole a el"-le respondio Akaito con una muy amigable sonrisa sin que ella se diese cuenta que tenia una mirada hambrienta

-"¿Miku-chan? ¿Sucede algo malo?"-pregunto el un poco preocupado por su amiga a unos metros de ella , y luego esta se dio simplemente media vuelta para caminar con Akaito a Dios sabe donde -"_Ese bastardo le dijo... tengo que avisarle a Luki antes de que sea tarde_"-penso el rubio para rapidamente hacer lo que se propuso

* * *

_No puedo creer que Luki me haya mentido , y yo que me esforzaba tanto para servirle bien y terminar mi ensayo , ahora el problema es como voy a salir de aqui... tengo inhabilitadas mis alas porque Dios asi hizo el hechizo , me pregunto que tenia en la cabeza cuando me mintio ; pense que me estaba llevando bien con Luki pero ahora veo que no , todo fue una mentira , quizas ni siquiera es agradable y fingia serlo para que no descubra de su mentira , ya me lo imagino con Len burlandose de mi por ser tan credula , y eso que me advirtieron que me cuidara de las mentiras de los demonios_

_Y lo peor de esto es que mi supuesto amigo Len no me dijo nada al respecto , no me mintio ya que yo ni siquiera le pregunte si se podia romper el pacto de servidumbre de angel a un demonio ; pero al no decirme lo considero como una tracion ; si tan solo Kaito-senpai estuviera a mi lado yo ya sabria que hacer , pero lo mejor es que no se entere de nada pues cuando vuelva al cielo me puede resondrar por haber sido tan descuidada por haberle creido a Luki, nunca mas voy a volver a confiar en Luki o en Len , los dos son unos grandes farsantes_

_Tampoco se como Len se volvio mayordomo de Luki, seguro que fue por su voluntad ya que el se llevaba bien con los demonios ; Dios tenia razon , el demostraba la rebelion , nunca pude creer de verdad que los demonios sean tan horribles como los describe el libro sagrado (biblia) ; pero ahora me doy cuenta que si , Luki es el peor demonio con el que pude encontrarme y me gustaria no verle la cara , el unico que me ha ayudado es Akaito , un demonio a quien acabo de conocer y ya me ha hecho un gran favor diciendome la verdad y dejando atras las mentiras._

_Ademas , me dijo que todos sin excepcion alguna lo sabian , eso quiere decir que todo el mundo sobrenatural no incluyendo a los que son sagrados , o sea , todos los que sean demonios o sean esclavos de ellos , sabian de lo que me habia pasado ; ¡Que humillacion! ¿Y ahora como saldre de esta? ; primero tengo que demostrarle a Luki que no soy buena esclava y quizas asi me deje ir... ¡No! ¡Eso no funcionara! , el es un ser horrible y va querer que mi orgullo caiga hasta los suelos , no me va a dejar ir , ya no voy a volver al cielo ; cuando el este durmiendo debo ser muy cuidadosa y escapare de aqui_

_Le he agradecido mil veces a Akaito , es muy parecido a Kaito-senpai por eso quizas cuando se me acerco tanto me quede quieta y no me resisti , y lo mas gracioso es que como es tan parecido a Kaito-senpai resulto ser tan bueno como el , nunca podre pagarle a Akaito lo que hizo por mi , realmente es una gran persona , ojala me hubiera encontrado con el primero antes que con Luki , asi hubiera sido la esclava de Akaito y no de ese demonio horrible y mentiroso , ¡Maldicion! ya no se como poder explicar esto en mi ensayo , pero Kaito-senpai siempre tuvo razon , los demonios son seres detestables que simplemente te infacilitan la maldita vida ; ¡Y si! ¡Si estoy maldiciendo!_

_Fue muy amable de su parte que Akaito me haya escoltado hasta mi habitacion , me despedi de el , me dijo que lo mas seguro es que esperaria a que las cosas se calmen y luego vendria a por mi , ya que seguia tratando de convencerme de que haga tambien el trato con el pero yo le agradecia y le decia que ya seria muy problematico ; luego el se fue y cerre mi puerta de mi cuarto , no le puse seguro ya que no iba estar mucho rato en mi habitacion; luego di un pequeño suspiro , debajo de mi habitacion estaba el gran salon , ahi es donde se llevaba a cabo el banquete , podia oir como la gente murmuraba cosas a pesar de estar en mi habitacion , me tire sobre la cama , me estaba despidiendo de la habitacion en la que estuve pocos dias._

_Entonces , recorde que podia usar lo que me estaba pasando en mi ensayo , iba a poder todo lo ocurrido ; de como me lo encontre recien saliendo en el baño, las sensaciones que ellos producen , y las grandes mentiras y traiciones que hacen los demonios y los humanos, me sente en la silla frente a mi escritorio, pense seriamente lo que iba a escribir y pense que la inspiracion me ataque sin preparar antes , saque mi libreta y cogi papel ; muchas cosas recorrian por mi mente , tambien tenia que hablar del gentil Akaito y de mi plan de escape , y escribi:_

_-"Los angeles son muy distintos a los demonios en varios aspectos y entiendo el por que ; yo me fui a bañar , y me encontre con Luki , ya saben , mi supuesto amo ; el me dio una mirada extraña... lujuria , no se que sea pero Dios siempre menciona que es mala , me quito la toalla y me comenzo a tocar , me toco habilmente con las manos ocasionando que yo perdiera el control de mi cuerpo, luego de eso me dejo en mi habitacion y se fue pues tenia un banquete; me dijo que me cambiara las ropa que me habia dejado el ex-angel Kagamine Len que fue convertido en humano y ahora es mayordomo de un demonio por no se cuales razones ; yo obedeci , pues mi trabajo era ese , obedecerle como una buena esclava temporal, hasta que me entere de la gran mentira , gracias a una muy buena persona quien es llamada Shion Akaito ; muy parecido al angel Shion Kaito por cierto ; pero en fin , no saliendome del tema me explico que todo era una farsa , que eso de poder volver con Dios ya que el podia romper el trato de un angel con un demonio era mentira ; disculpen lo siguiente pero yo creia que Dios lo podia todo , pero por eso y creer ciegamente en las mentiras de ese demonio egocentrico a pesar de no tener motivos para llamarlo asi se que en algun momento los tendre ; y he caido en la trampa , debo salir de aqui a como de lugar , aun no tengo idea de como voy a lograrlo , quizas conversando con algun angel pueda informarle al cielo que estoy en problemas y hacer algo al respecto... si eso no funciona entonces me vere obligada a hacerlo todo por mi cuenta."-escribi yo para luego cambiar de pagina _

_-"Y eso demuestra que todo lo que dice el libro sagrado tiene razon , los demonios son un asco por asi decirlo ; son mentirosos , envidiosos, y todos los que sea malo , es por algo que provienen del infierno , no pueden imaginar mi rabia pues posiblemente pase mi eternidad de vida junto a ese idiota, mal agradecido y embustero pelirrosado llamado Luki Megurine que curiosamente es parecedio fisicamente a Megurine Luka , un angel de complemente, pero solo en fisico porque el es un canalla , no encuentro nada bueno ese estupido podria decirsele ; todos los insultos del mundo pueden ser usados en un maldito demonio , espero poder salir de aqui pronto o sino voy a explotar ; realmente me duele la idea de haber sido traicionada , y eso que todos lo sabian y Len no me dijo nada , ¡Pues me importa un comino el! ; en parte yo vine a la tierra para ver como se encontraba y terminar este ensayo ,lo cual me ha traido solo problemas , lo unico que quiero hacer es volver al lado de mis amigos con Luka y Kaito-senpai ; y nunca mas tener que verle la cara a estos desgraciados , en especial a Luki ; espero que se pudra en el infiern..."-de repente mientras yo escribia con mucho enojo y con el ceño fruncido mi libreta fue quitada por alguien quien comenzo a leer , era el , ese bastardo de Luki._

_El se puso a leer desde el comienzo , una sonrisa se formo en su rostro , eso me hizo enojar , pues lo primero que yo escribi sobre el fueron cosas buenas , estoy muy segura que despues de la segunda hoja ya no le va a gustar nada y es mas , puede que me deje encerrada en la habitacion para que no pueda escaparme . Cuando llego a la segunda hoja trague saliva , comenzo a leer y a veces rodaba sus ojos para mirarme mal , yo estaba obviamente molesta asi que le correspondia la misma mirada , pero por alguna razon no salia con la misma fuerza con la que el la hacia._

_Llego a la tercera hoja , en esa hoja es donde comenze a insultarlo , pero eso es porque no podia soportar la gran mentira que habia hecho con el ; yo... creia que podiamos entendernos y entablar una amistad pues me comenzaba a agradar , pero ahora me siento defraudada por su mentira , he sifo engañada por una boberia y ahora no tengo escapatoria ; los segundos se estan haciendo horas, me sentia inquieta y temerosa de que me vaya a gritar por el estilo , yo lo miraba mientras el leia , el ponia una expresion muy seria y molesta un tanto.. ¿Triste? Imposible , si despues de todo fue culpa de el_

_Ahora que termino de leer siento el tic-tac de los relojes , me estaba mirando seriamente y yo rodaba mis ojos hacia otro lado ; lo peor de todo esto es que no podia irme a otro sitio y escapar , estaba en la casa de el , donde yo no conocia ningun camino y el si ; estaba perdida , nos intercambiabamos las miradas , de repente el rompio mi libreta en varios pedacitos ; ese maldito... es lo que pense pero me mordi la lengua para que no se me escapara nada ; mire hacia otro lado ignorando lo que acababa de hacer luciendo como si no me importara._

_Y entonces el me encerro con sus dos manos contra la pared , es que mi silla corrediza estaba apoyando el espaldar en la pared mientras yo lo miraba lo cual hizo posible eso , no pude evitar sentirme un poco intimidada por la fija mirada de el , analizando todos mis movimientos ; ¿Que es lo que planeaba hacerme? No habia mas castigo atroz que seguir un segundo mas en esa casa con Luki y Len , quienes traicionaron mi confianza , quienes yo pensaba que eran mis amigos ; y quienes me mintieron y ahora tendre que pasar la eternidad con personas odiosas_

-"Miku..."-dijo el pelirrosado sacando una voz ronca notablemente irritado sacando a la aguamarina de sus pensamientos muy cerca de su rostro , se acerco a ella y le susurro al oido -"¿Acaso piensas que te voy a dejar ir tan facil...?"-haciendo que la aguamarina se inmutara para luego morder el oido de esta sin delicadeza

-"B...basta..."-pidio ella empujando la cabeza de el con sus dos manos para mirarle fijamente a los ojos -"Ya hicistes demasiado , es suficiente"- le dijo ella para luego intentar pararse pero fue empujada contra la cama el pelirrosado sin temor a desacomodarse el terno el cual le quedaba muy bien

-"En serio... eres muy ingenua.."-le dijo el pelirrosado sujetandola de ambas manos para luego comenzar a lamer el oido haciendo que gima levemente -" ¿Eso te gusto no?"-dijo el con una sonrisa de satisfaccion

-"¡Dejame en paz!"-le grito ella con una mirada retadora para luego liberarse del agarre de el y luego empujarlo y correr hacia la puerta para intentar abrirla pero Luki sin ningun esfuerzo empujo a la aguamarina contra la puerta que aun estaba cerrada

-"...¿Crees...que Akaito va a ayudarte de alguna forma?"-le volvio a susurrar a la oreja a la aguamarina con una sonrisa en su rostro

-"¡El es mejor persona que tu no lo metas en esto!"-le grito ferozmente ella sin tratar de no demostrar su miedo ante el castigo que Luki pueda darle

-"Ya veo..."-le respondio el mientras sus manos bajaban inspeccionando el cuerpo de ella -"Piensas... que el no queria nada a cambio de ti...solo con un dia de conocerlo... ¿Crees que el tampoco puede mentirte?"-pregunto el haciendo una pequeña caricia en la intimidad de ella sobre la ropa provocando que gimiera

-"¡Ah...!¡No...!¡Ah...!"-gemia la aguamarina tratando de liberarse del agarre de este pero su cuerpo estaba sintiendo demasiado placer como para hacerle caso

-"Eres tan tonta.. creyendo que todos los demonios son malos ¿A excepcion de uno solamente?"-le susurro el mientras metia su mano debajo de la ropa de ella subiendo la pierna de ella lentamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna muy cerca de su intimidad

-"El.. no me haria eso... es mi amigo..."-respondio la aguamarina un poco dudosa pues si el pelirrojo queria sacarle algun provecho a ella como hace Luki en tonces ella podria explicarse porque su mirada era tan pecaminosa

-"Creistes que yo era tu amigo..."-le dijo el pelirrosado -"Creistes que Len era tu amigo..."-la aguamarina comenzo a darse cuenta que tambien el pelirrojo queria algo de ella -"Pero al final salistes traicionada... ¿Verdad?"-le dijo el con sarcasmo para luego dejar de agarrarla y dejar que se liberara

-"M..maldito.."-murmuro ella en voz baja sintiendose completamente defraudada mientras el pelirrosado simeplemente actuaba indiferente

-"Vamos , nos estan esperando ahi afuera"-dijo el tomandola de la mano , ella no correspondio pero tampoco desistio , simplemente obedecio como una buena esclava , pero una mirada triste aparecio en la cara de Luki , cosa que Miku no noto

* * *

_He sido... completamente burlada , por Akaito..por Len... y sobre todo por Luki... malditos bastardos , me las pagaran ya veran , solo esperen a que pueda comunicarme con el cielo y ya no tendre que estar aqui... ya no quiero estar en este lugar.. no pertenezco aqui , prefiero el paraiso... el mundo de los humanos y de los demonios es demasiado triste , todo es mentira y fraude , uno no sabe cuando miente, no hay en quien se pueda confiar ; ¿Porque Dios no les otorgo el don de la perfeccion? Asi ellos ya no tendrian que mentir ¿Porque todos son tan diferentes unos del otro?_

_Quiero volver.. quiero volver al lado de Luka para compartir nuestras comidas favoritas en nuestras habitaciones y conversar alegremente ... quiero volver para estar a lado de Kaito-senpai , no quiero mas de este horrible sufrimiento de mundo donde solo hay puras crueldades , quizas otros angeles puedan soportarlo ; me sorprende que mi senpai (Kaito) pueda soportar este mundo ya que como angel completo es enviado diariamente a supervisar ; pero yo.. ya no quiero ser un angel , me limito con alejarme lo mas posible de este lugar y nunca mas volver._

_Estabamos en el banquete , todo vestian formalmente y me miraban de reojo , escuchaba buenas criticas sobre el vestido que traia puesto ; pero eso no me animaba , tambien escuche como Luki contaba agraciado la anecdota de como me logro encontrar y me convirtio en su esclava haciendo reir a muchas chicas y luego mirarme , yo simplemente ignore eso,parecia como si quisiera molestarme para llamar mi atencion ; pero estaba demasiado decepcionada como para pensar en esas cosas , decepcionada de mi misma._

_Luego a un lado estaba Akaito , si uno lo ve desde un angulo se da cuenta de que actua exageradamente seductor , todas las chicas lo aclamaban muy sonrojadas ; podria decirse que los mas populares en el banquete eran Luki y Akaito , aunque Len no se quedaba atras con las sirvientas de otros demonios o de Luki ; yo en realidad estaba a unos pocos metros de Luki pues asi me lo ordeno el , actuar como acompañante ; pero yo no estaba perdiendo mi tiempo viendo como los demas se divertian , sino que simplemente estaba ideando una plan , alguna manera para salir de ahi _

_No habia ningun hueco en el trato , trate de recordar toda nuestra conversacion , buscando algo en especifico que me pueda liberar , pero no habia nada , estaba perdida ; Luki se dirigio a saludar a otras chicas , pero aun asi me sentia vigilada por el , me hizo la señal de que lo siguiera a unos metros , y quede frente a un balcon , la luna se veia hermosa en el cielo... el cielo como lo extraño , pero no habia nada que pueda hacer... ¿O si? ; de repente se me ocurrio algo muy arriesgado para escapar de ese lugar y no tener que volver a ninguno de esos tres_

_Mis alas , no me obedecen , pero una vez en la escuela me enseñaron que los humanos reaccionan en situaciones extremas, ¿Podia yo reaccionar como ellos? Claro que si me dije a mi misma , si al final es solo cosa de supevivencia ; para escapar de ahi , nadie me estaba viendo , todos estaban muy entretenidos en sus conversacion , me perdi entre la gente saliendo fuera del alcance de vista de Luki que no noto que mi presencia ya no estaba , no es que me importara pero simplemente se los menciono ;y me acerque al balcon_

_-"Una idea muy loca"-me dije a mi misma dandomde animos , me asegure de que nadie me viera , mire por el balcon para ver que habia debajo de mi estirando un poco el cuello ; habia piedras -"Perfecto..."-me murmure a mi misma con sarcasmo , a pesar de tener mucho miedo tenia la seguridad de que iba a funcionar,sin perder el equilibrio , me pare sobre el barandal del balcon , un paso en falso y cai en el vacio ; pero a fin de cuentas eso era lo que planeaba , me iba a tirar al vacia a ver si mis alas reaccionaban y salir volando , volviendo al cielo... Pero si moria en el intento.. iria al infierno por suicidio._

* * *

-"Disculpen ¿Alguien a visto a mi esclava?-pregunto un pelirrosado a las señoritas que estaban con el dandose cuenta que Miku ya no estaba visible para el , luego miro a Akaito confirmando que ella no estaba con el -"¿Donde se habra metido...?"-se pregunto el pelirrosado a si mismo hasta verla a lo lejos en el balcon tirandose de espaldas -"¡Miku!"-grito el alarmando a todos

_Oi la voz de Luki la cual me desconcentro_

_Entonces di un mal paso_

_Y comence a caer_

_**Y todo se nublo**_


	4. Contraataque del deseo

_-"¡Miku-chan!"_

_Escuche los gritos de parte de Len_

_-"¡Despierta!"_

_Parecia tan preocupado y aterrado por algo_

_-"Miku..."_

_Logre oir la voz de Luki susurrandome mientras algo mojaba mi mejilla , algo tibio y parecido al agua_

_Solo recuerdo que cai , que cai en el aire de espaldas , por el grito que habia dado Luki yo me habia asustado , no estaba tan convencida si tirarme o no puesto que habia posibilidades de que muera , finalmente decidi que lo mejor seria esperar , pero ya era tarde , en un parpadeo estaba a segundos de mi muerte , todo fue muy rapido para mi , vi como unas alas negras aparecieron en mi espalda por reaccion ,intentaron volar sin que exito ya que luego desaparecieron sin mas...era un hecho ... ese iba a ser el dia de mi muerte_

_Luego todo se nublo , todo se habia vuelto oscuro al momento del impacto , solo fue un intento de escapar del mundo ruin de los humanos pero el hechizo que Dios me habia colocado para que mis alas no salgan y llamen la atencion funciono ; ¿En que estaba pensando? ; vi toda mi vida recorrer ante mis ojos , no senti dolor cuando me golpeo contra la roca , mis ojos se habian cerrado por instinto y por miedo , tenia que aceptar mi muerte en los pocos segundos que me quedaban ; y por fin me di cuenta mientras veia mi vida y la comparaba con la vida nueva que tenia .. que no habia vivido realmente._

_-"¿Porque me haces esto?"-me pregunto una voz que apenas pude distinguir , era como si fuera un lamento-"¿Porque me torturas asi?"-el agua en gotitas no dejaba de caer en mi rostro , alguien estaba lamentandose sobre algo muy triste ; solo lo que pude distinguir unos sedosos cabellos pelirrosados mientras que el dueño de esos hermosos cabellos me sostenia en sus brazos, ¿Porque su presencia me causaba una tranquilidad que no podia comprender?.._

* * *

_-"¿Donde estoy?"-pregunto yo sintiendome muy mareada por lo que me habia pasado , estaba inmersa en la oscuridad en un lugar desconocido ; tena mucho miedo , no sabia que hacer , me comenze a preguntar si ya habria muerto_

_-"Estas en la nada"-me contesto una voz , muy parecida a la mia por cierto ; y de momento a otro , salio una chica igual a mi , pero ...¿Como decirlo? con otro tipo de energias , como si fuera un.. demonio_

_-"¿Quien eres? ¿Que hago aqui?"-le pregunte yo muy asustada al ver un opuesto mio , las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar del miedo pues las chica no me contestaba -"¿Acaso ya estoy muerta?"-le volvi a preguntar a lo cual ella bajo la cabeza_

_-"No, Miku..."-me respondio ella sabiendo mi nombre como si ya me conociera , pero yo no tenia idea de saber quien era y ademas era igualita a mi ; no entendia nada , pero si ya habia muerto yo lo podria comprender-"Esto no es el infierno ni el cielo , es tu subconsciente"-me respondio ella dandome una calida sonrisa ; aquella chica llevaba un vestido negro , todo lo diferente al mio que era blanco , al parecer estaba yo con el mismo vestido de angel y ella podria decirse con mi opuesto vestido_

_-"Pero entonces..¿Que me sucede...?"-le pregunte yo un poco mas tranquilizada , obviamente por la respuesta de que no estaba muerta -"¿Quien me salvo?"- le pregunte yo muy intrigada , ella volvio a sonreirme dulcemente como si fuera una amiga de la infancia pero no respondio -"¿Como sabes quien soy?"-le dije con una mirada seria_

_-"Yo soy tu , Miku"-me respondio ella sin borrar su sonrisa , al decirme eso yo me inmute completamente -"Miku.. quizas no entiendas... pero yo soy el deseo que esta atrapado en ti"-me comento , a lo que no entendi mucho y solamente puse una cara inexpresiva -"Ultimamente , con varios sucesos , han salido a la luz dos lados de ti que no conocias"-me dijo a lo que intente comprender_

_-"¿Y eso a que se debe?"-le pregunte yo muy intrigada , no entendia que es lo que me pasaba , pero creo que se referia a las nuevas sensaciones que tenia , no eran malas ¿O si?_

_-"Se debe a que ...aun no estas lista para saberlo, Miku"-me dijo ella con una risita amigable -"Tienes que darte cuenta tu solita"-me comento ella a lo que se rio un poco mas -"¿No me conoces cierto? , esta bien me presento"-dijo ella acercandose a mi y estrechando mi mano -"Mucho gusto Miku, mi nombre es Miku , yo soy la otra version de ti en un mundo paralelo"-me dijo ella a lo que yo me sorprendi bastante_

_-"O..¿O sea que tu eres mi version demonio?"-le pregunto yo muy sorprendida y sin poder creer lo que ella me decia , otra yo , alguien que es un demonio y es yo al mismo tiempo , me pregunto que clase de persona sera , es muy amigable_

_-"Podria decirse"-me dijo ella alegremente mientras yo le sonreia amistosamente ya que habia conocido a mi otra yo -"Miku , aun asi..."-me comento ella con una sonrisa en su rostro algo seria -"Nosotras somos identicas"-mi otra yo noto que no comprendi muy bien lo que ella me dijo-"Han sucedido cosas.. que te han vuelto menos pura.. y a mi cosas... que me han vuelto mas pura"-me explico ella a lo que yo me esforze en entederle-"Asi que ahora el universo tiene dos Miku's que son identicas en personalidad y aspecto"_

_-"Ya..Ya veo..."-conteste muy sorprendida por lo que ella me decia -"¿A que te refieres cuando dices que me he vuelto menos pura?"-le pregunte un poco triste pues luego tendria que recuperar esa pureza para volver al cielo_

_-"Pues... ya te dije... puede decirse que yo soy el deseo dentro de ti y tu eres la inocencia dentro de mi"-me comento ella seriamente-"¿Como nos volvimos en parte una en la otra? Es simple"-me dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos -"Quizas aun no te des cuenta pero... el amor es la mejor cosa que puede existir en este mundo?"_

_-"¿Eh? ¿El amor? ¿Que tiene que ver todo eso en esto?"-dije yo muy confudida , de pronto comenze a sentirme muy mareada , y senti que volvia a caer , a pesar de estar en la nada y pisando solamente la oscuridad , cai y cai , veia a lo lejos como mi otra yo se despedia con la mano amistosamente mientras que yo le gritaba que me ayudara muy aterrada y asustada , estaba cayendo de espaldas igual que como cai del balcon_

_Sumergiendome en la inmensa oscuridad_

_-"Miku-chan , despierta es hora del desayuno"-me dijo una voz , por alguna razon sentia que el ambiente era tranquilo y sumiso -"¡Miku holgazana despierta ya!"- me grito el zamaqueandome creo , pues luego senti como mi cuerpo se movia_

_Y de repente , mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente..._

-"¡Eh!¿Donde estoy?"-grito la aguamarina muy alarmada encontrandose en su habitacion, cubierta por sus sabanas y habia un rubio arrodillado al lado de su cama donde ella se encontraba, ademas se dio cuenta que ya era el dia siguiente, miro a Len y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que caian unas pequeñas lagrimas de alegria -"¡Len-kun , tenia tanto miedo!"-le grito ella a lo que el rubio sonrio comprensivamente y correspondio el abrazo

-"Tranquila Miku-chan..."-le decia el tratando de calmarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello sin dejar de abrazarla -"Ya todo paso , ya estas a salvo"- le dijo el separandose un poco de ella para mirarle a los ojos y sonreirle

-"Q..¿Que fue lo que sucedio?"-le pregunto la aguamarina un poco con los ojos aguados por haber llorado y muy asustada recordando lo que habia sucedido el dia anterior

-"Esta bien , te digo pero deja de llorar , baka"-le dijo el rubio con una agradable sonrisa-"Veras.. cuando caistes.."-dijo el rubio recordando todo -"Estabamos muy asustados , pense en usar un poco de mi energia espiritual e ir por ti a salvarte , pero yo habia sido avisado tarde" -le dijo Len a lo que Miku puso una cara triste -"Pero habia alguien quien te habia puesto atencion durante todo este dia como siempre, el mismo que te acogio en esta morada" - le explico el dandole una encantadora sonrisa

-"¿Quieres decir... que Luki me salvo la vida?"-le pregunto ella volviendo a poner sus ojos lagrimosos , Len asintio a lo que la aguamarina le habia preguntado

-"El reacciono mas rapido que todos , como es un demonio le es facil ser muy agil y rapidamente corrio ; pero no te atrapo"-hizo una pausa el rubio para que la aguamarina pueda procesar lo que le decia-"El simplemente se tiro contra la roca , al momento que tu te ibas a golpear con ella"-le dijo el un poco triste

-"¡¿Esta bien Luki?!"-pregunto la aguamarina muy alterada mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos-"Yo... despues de todo lo que escribi en mi ensayo.. aun asi el.."-decia la aguamarina llorando desconsolada

-"El esta bien , solo tiene lesiones leves"-le contesto el acariciando la cabeza de ella tratando de calmarla-"Tu te habias desmayado por el miedo , es por eso que no recuerdas mucho de lo que sucedio"-le dijo el dandole un abrazo -"Por favor, nunca mas vuelvas a asustarme asi"

-"L..lo prometo..."-respondio ella correspondiendo el abrazo pero sin poder sacarse a alguien de la cabeza-"N..ne..¿Donde esta el..?"-le pregunto la aguamarina con una mirada suplicante a lo cual el rubio no se resistio y le contesto

-"E..El esta en su habitacion..."-le dijo el rubio con una mirada tranquilizadora -"Esta descansando"-le especifico el a lo que Miku simplemente puso una mirada impaciente -"De acuerdo, puedes ir"-le dijo el entendiendo sin usar mucho las palabras

-"¡Gracias Len-kun!"-exclamo la aguamarina con una sonrisa muy alegre -"¡Te quiero mucho!"-le exclamo ella dandole un beso en la mejilla y mandando al diablo todas esas inquietudes sobre la mentira que Luki y Len habian hecho y se dirigio al cuarto de Luki

"...Yo tambien te quiero.."-dijo el rubio mientras se tocaba la mejilla caliente por el beso que le habia dado Miku pero ella no llego a oir -"O quizas mas que eso..."-murmuro para si sabiendo que la aguamarina no escucharia ya que no se encontraba en la habitacion

* * *

_Estoy muy feliz , pero a la vez triste , estoy feliz ya que ya no me importa ni un poco que Len-kun y Luki no me hayan dicho eso sobre el contrato , pero triste porque Luki pensara que todavia sigo enojada con el , tengo que pedirle disculpas , el arriesgo su vida por mi y ahora esta un poco herido , debo atender sus heridas como sea ; ya lo decidi , desde ahora sere unicamente la sirvienta/esclava de Luki , no creo que vaya a volver al cielo , voy a extrañar mucho a Luka y a Kaito-senpai ... sobre todo a el_

_Pero lo que me dijo mi otro yo me confundio mucho , ¿Que tenia que ver el amor en esto? , no entiendo nada de nada ultimamente ; pero en fin , no debo distraerme con cosas tontas ; tengo ahora que pensar como consentir a mi amo, debo prepararle su comida favorita , debo ayudarlo a vestir , debo comprar unicamente las cosas que a el le gusten...¿Desde cuando me he vuelto tan complaciente?... ah bueno , da igual , si de todas formas es mi amo.. ademas.. ¿Querra hacerme esas "cosas" otra vez para estar satisfecho?_

_Como sea , primero que nada me dirigi a la habitacion de Luki pues tenia que disculparme y tambien agradecerle para luego tener que ir a la cocina a darle su desayuno , en el camino hacia la habitacion de Luki no dejaba de pensar en que el solto unas lagrimas solo por mi , eso es lo que podia recordar , tambien estaba pensando de como deberia disculparme con el ; estaba muy enfadada e irritada por la mentira que me habia hecho sobre eso de que en cualquier momento podria volver con Dios ; pero ya no me importa si es mentira o no , solamente me importa el... ¿Que es lo que acabo de pensar?_

_En fin , llegue a la habitacion de Luki , toque la puerta tres veces delicadamente pero nadie respondio asi que supuse que estaria descansando como me dijo Len-kun; abri la puerta lentamente ya que no queria despertarlo , pero resulto todo lo contrario , me encontre con un pelirrosado en la cama quien se veia perfectamente , el estaba sobre las sabanas y no habia notado mi presencia , el estaba entretenido con un pequeño librito que sostenia con una sola mano y con la otra la utilizaba para apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada._

_Como ya dije anteriormente , me sorprende bastante el gran tamaño de la habitacion de Luki , ademas tienes demasiadas almohadas y cojines en su inmensa cama que solo estan de adorno ; habilmente me acerque a el dando un paso tras otro y el no se daba cuenta , estaba muy concentrado leyendo aquel librit que decia algo pero no podia entender, me acerque un poco mas a el poniendome un poco mas adelante al pie de su cama y gateando mientras que el no e veia ya que el librito me tapaba la cara comenze a leer e inconscientemente en voz alta_

-"M..manga.. e..ecchi..."-lei la aguamarina a lo que el pelirrosado noto la presencia de alguien y levanto un poco el libro para ver a Miku quien le miraba con ojos curiosos -"Buenos dias amo"-le dijo ella amigablemente a lo que el solto un grito

-"¡Ahhh! ¡Mikuuu!"-grito el muy exaltado para luego agarrar su librito y tirarlo por la ventana del cuarto -"¿Y que te trae por aqui?"-pregunto el tratando de actuar con normalidad mientras ella simplemente se limito a no preguntar(**N/A: xD luki pervertido , para los que no sepan "manga es el comic japones y "ecchi" es como un poco pervertido pero no tanto ya que no es explicito pero da a entender)**

-"L..Luki.. yo venia a decirte que.. eto .. yo..."-decia la aguamarina mientras se entristecia mas recordando lo que habia escrito en su ensayo y como se comporto con el-"H..He sido una desagradecida... eso de la mentira fue mi culpa mia , no debi molestarme contigo Luki , lo siento mucho"-dijo ella a la vez que se ponia a llorar cosa que sorprendio al pelirrosado

-"Estupida"-dijo el para luego abrazar a Miku , apretandola mas y mas contra el cuerpo de el -"Yo.. estaba muy asustado.. pense que te habia sucedido algo malo"-le dijo el mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente y le daba un corto y dulce beso en los labios-"No voy a dejar... que te pase algo nunca.."-le susurro el a la oreja

-"...Luki..."-murmuro la aguamarina y por alguna muy extraña razon estaba sonrojada, primera vez que ella experimentaba esa sensacion , pero le parecia agradable , tanta tranquilidad le transmitian unas pocas palabras por parte de Luki , eso la reconfortaba mucho -"Yo, en serio quiero que me perdones , amo Luki"-le dijo la aguamarina con unos ojos lagrimosos mirandole directamente

-"¿Puedo seguir siendo tu amo?"-pregunto el con una sonrisa alegre , la aguamarina asintio sonriendole dulcemente-"Yo..¿Yo puedo hacerte lo que desee ?"-le pregunto el y sin darse cuenta comenzo a verla pecaminosamente , pero aun asi Miku acepto-"No quiero dejarte ir Miku.."-le dijo el en un susurro para luego comenzar a lamer su cuello -"Sin ti ya nada seria igual..."-le dijo el para luego comenzar a besarla

-"L..Luki..."-gimio levemente la aguamarina cuando sentia que el le dejaba unas pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de la aguamarina

-Entonces el volvio a besarla vehementemente , las respiraciones se volvieron agitadas , pero Miku ya se estaba acostumbrando un poco a eso asi que ya no se cansaba como siempre , es mas , podia seguirle un poco el paso a Luki , el pelirrosado estaba disfrutando mucho eso , sabia que era incorrescto , pero el ya queria unirse y ser uno con la aguamarina , no soportaba la idea de que ella todavia no fuese suya; no dejaba de besarla , le gustaba mucho tocar la lengua inocente con la de la pecaminosa de el ; y sus latidos del corazon se iban acelerando cada vez mas y mas.

-El pelirrosado lamio el lobulo de la oreja de ella provocando que se estremeciera y el le sonriera lujuriosamente , luego le comenzo a quitar el vestido que llevaba puesto a lo cual la aguamarina no mostraba resistencia alguna, ella queria que el continuase , eso era nuevo para ella , aun intentaba desicfrar de porque se sentia asi mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo su otro yo , el **_deseo_**... ¿Cuanto **_deseo_ **ella tenia dentro de si?

-Luego , Luki no pudo resistir asi que mientras le mordia el cuello en vez de quitarle delicadamente el vestidito sin temor a arrugarlo , el simplemente lo arranco , pues no podia contener el **_deseo_**de verla en ropa interior ; el sonrio picarmente para luego continuar besandola , Miku estaba muy avergonzada por ciemplemente haber quedado en sus braguitas y su sosten negro, cosa que excitaba aun mas al pelirrosado, comenzo a examinar detalladamente cada centimetro de su cuerpo con sus dedos , bajandolos desde su espalda de la aguamarina hasta la entrepierna de ella; la aguamarina se estremecio ante la cercania que habia entre su intimidad y las manos de Luki que no dejaban de pasar cerca de ahi.

-"Oh Miku ¿Te has vestido muy sexy a proposito?"-le pregunto ronrroneando el pelirrosado a lo que simplemente la aguamarina miro hacia otro lado muy sonrojada y tratando de que el se de cuenta de eso pero era muy notorio

-"Siempre tan baka..."-le dijo ella muy avergonzada de lo que le decia el pelirrosado y rapidamente sin que la aguamarina tuviera tiempo para reaccionar le quito el sosten negro con un lindo encaje , haciendole que se ponga del color del tomate pero Luki antes de que esta dijera algo , comenzo a lamer delicadamente el pecho de ella -"Luki... Ah... Mnh.."-gemia levemente la aguamarina

**N/A:(Solo para los que no saben el "Mnh" es el sonido que sale cuando intentas reprimir un gemido xD)**

-Luki, complacido de como escuchaba gemir a la aguamarina su nombre , quizo aun mas de eso , y su mano fue acercandose sigilosamente a la intimidad ,por encima de las bragas no pudiendo contenerse ni poder controlar la lujuria y deseo que sentia por la aguamarina , y comenzo a acariciarla , haciendo que la aguamarina solte unos gemidos aun mas fuertes que los anteriores , y luego empezo a humedecerse , cosa que avergonzo aun mas a Miku pero no tenia tiempo para eso pues dado a todo el placer que le estaba dando Luki solo podia limitarse a gemir por el, perdiendo el total control de su cuerpo ,el entro con sus dedos rapidamente a su sexo ya humedo , provocando que soltara un gran gemido.

-"¡Ah...!¡Luki...!"-gimio la aguamarina mientras un poco de saliva desborda por su labio inferior por la sensacion de Luki le provocaba

-Pero ante todo eso ellos no sabian que estaban siendo observados , bueno , por un momento Len estaba pasando por ahi y le dio un gran sangrado nasal por ver lo que ellos estaban haciendo para luego irse corriendo y decidio nunca mas pasar por ahi si Miku estaba con el, si no que estaban siendo observados por Dios , el deseo los estaba consumiendo y transformaba a una de sus mejores angeles en una humana , pero por supuesto que el no lo estaba viendo en ese momento , es simplemente una parabola , de que luego tendrian mas problemas respecto al pecado que cometen.

-Aun asi eso no les importaba , se estaban dando cuenta de los nuevos sentimientos que se habian alojado en el corazon de los dos ; una ereccion se estaba posando en Luki sintiendose mas y mas excitado por como la aguamarina gemia de placer por los habiles movimientos de dedos dentro de ella , el pelirrosado le dio un suave beso en los labios , se deshizo de su ropa de el , y cuando ella menos se lo esperaba entro dentro de Miku , fomentando que esta arquee la espalda del placer y el dolor que sentia

-"¡Ahh...! ¡Me duele...! ¡Ahh...!"-gimio la aguamarina a lo que el pelirrosado se le acerco , echandose sobre ella y mirandole firmemente a los ojos mientras la besaba para intentar calmar el dolor de su amada -"V...Ve despacio.."-le susurro la aguamarina muy sonrojada a lo que Luki sonrio y comenzo a mover las caderas

-El comenzo a mover las caderas delicadamente para que la aguamarina no sintiera mucho dolor, y con el pasar de los minutos las emboscadas fueron siendo mas rapidas y atrapantes , provocandole un gran placer a los dos, la intensidad iba aumentando mientras que Miku no dejaba de gemir por tanto gozo que le ocasionada tener al pelirrosado dentro suyo, por entendia lo que su opuesto quiso decirle , el verdadero significado del amor. Y luego , el pelirrosado solo le faltaban unas estocadas mas , y ya llegaria a su limite , Miku trataba de seguirle el paso a las caderas del pelirrosado con agilidad.

-Y lo predecible sucedio , se corrieron uno dentro del otro, llegando al climax juntos , mientras entrelazaban sus dedos de la mano y la aguamarnia con la otra mano lo pasaba por el sedoso cabello del pelirrosado , besandola exquisitamente, saboreando sus deliciosos y tentativos labios de Miku ; un beso de amantes , mas que eso eran , pues lo que hacian era algo prohibido , aunque se amen , ¿Que mas cosas malas pueden pasar?

-"Miku.. te amo..."-gruño el pelirrosado mientras se corria dentro de la aguaarina generando un gran placer

-"¡Ahh...! ¡Luki...! ¡Ahh...!"-gemia la aguamarina sin poder soltar palabras asi que ella le dio un suave e inocente beso en los labios , como ya saben , un gesto dice mas que mil palabras

-Finalmente los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos , abrazados , y felices de estar con la persona que aman , descansando , muy cansados por toda la "accion" que habian tenido ; durmiendo en un profundo sueño con las mejillas muy coloradas ,y sudando un poco mientras que su respiracion se estabilizaba lentamente ; fue una gran noche de placer para los dos.

-Y nadie sabia que el travieso Len habia agarrado su celular y habia vuelto a grabar todo lo que estos dos hacien pero bueno... eso era una pequeña sorpresa

* * *

En alguna parte del universo...

-"¿Nee Kaito , donde crees que este Miku ahora?"-pregunto una pelirrosado con el mismo vestidito blanco de Miku y unas alas blancas, con una auriola sobre su cabeza ; sentada en el paso en donde Dios sabra donde...espera.. si lo sabe , el cielo.

-"No puedo decirte Luka ... solo que su ensayo le ha tomado mas tiempo de lo que yo pensaba"-le comento un peliazul poniendose a pensar contestandole a su amiga, y sabiendo muy bien de la situacion de la aguamarina

-"Creo.. que seria bueno que le hagas una visita"-le reclamo la pelirrosada infantilmente-"Le extraño mucho"-comento ella poniendo una cara triste

-"Ella... no creo que vuelva.. a ser la misma de antes"-respondio Kaito mientras que su mirada se oscurecia un poco "Miku... voy a obligarla a que vuelva a ser la misma"-dijo el pensando en voz alta a lo que Luka simplemente no comprendio pero decidio quedarse callada ya que la mirada de Kaito era muy seria -"En fin.."-dijo el mientras se paraba

-"¿K..Kaito?"-pregunto la pelirrosada un poco asustada de la fria mirada de su amigo, nunca habia visto al peliazul de esa manera

-"Es hora de ..."-hizo una pausa el mientras sus alas salian y era de un color muy extraño , un negro muy pero muy oscuro , aun mas que el de Miku - "...reclamar lo que es mio..."-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro

-"Kaito otra vez tus alas estan negras"-le dijo la pelirrosada pero este le hizo caso omiso y se fue volando hacia el mundo humano -"_Aunque si mal no recuerdo , de pequeño cuando conocio a Miku sus alas se volvieron de ese color_"-penso la pelirrosada recordando un poco de la niñez de Kaito

* * *

**ojojo les dije que estaban siendo vigilados por kaito *0***

**powa moe /on *w***


	5. Sorpresa

"Uh.. que cansancio"-murmuraba una aguamarina despertando de un profundo sueño, enredaba entre las sabanas blancas dandose varias vueltas en la suave cama pero que no le era facil por unos cariñosos brazos que se aferraban al cuerpo de la aguamarina-"Eto..."-dijo la aguamarina mientras se volteaba para ver al cuerpo desnudo pero cubierto por las sabanas del pelirrosado que se encontraba al costado de ella

-"Te ves linda despues de hacerlo"-le dijo el pelirrosado con una sonrisa pervertida rodeando su cintura con un solo brazo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla fomentando que se ruborizara inmediatamente

-"L..L..¡Luki!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sonrojada pues al parecer se habia olvidado que habia estado haciendo despues de caer en los brazos de Morfeo ; en unos pocos segundos los recuerdos pasaron por sus ojos a lo que ella se volvio del color del tomate-"Esto... yo..."-trataba de decir algo la aguamarina pero las palabras no salian de su boca , en cambio, sintio como los suaves labios de Luki se posaban sobre los de ella

-"¿Mejor?"-pregunto el pelirrosado con una dulce sonrisa a lo cual la aguamarina asintio muy avergonzada por lo que habia hecho al sentirse tan tentada por el deseo , pero ella no se arrepentia , asi que lentamente se sento apoyandose en el respaldar comodamente pero aun cubierta por las sabanas

-"Yo.. Luki..esto.. ¿Esto es hacer el amor?"-pregunto la aguamarina sin perder su toque de inocencia e ingenuidad lo cual provocaba un poco de gracia en Luki quien asintio entretenido -"Ya.. ya veo.." respondio ella muy sonrojada por comprender que habia hecho el amor

-"¿Quieres algo de comer?"-pregunto el pelirrosado apegandose mas a ella ocasionando que se sienta un poco incomoda -"¿O quieres que te coma yo?"-pregunto Luki siendo ironico con Miku quien en seguida muy avergonzada nego con la cabeza rapidamente y el solto un pequeño suspirito-"Esta bien , vamos a comer puerros..."-comento el a lo que los ojos de su amada brillaron de inmediato

-"¡Si!"-grito ella de felicidad muy contenta porque es dia comeria su platillo favorito ; y como estaba tan emocionada se paro de inmediato , y se olvido que estaba completamente desnuda -"¡Ah mierda!"-grito la aguamarina muy sonrojada mientras jalaba todas las sabanas dejando al pobre del pelirrosado en las condiciones anteriores en las que se encontraba ella-"¡Esto no puede estar pasandooo..!"-grito ella tapandose los ojos

-"..Pf.."-bufo el pelirrosado -"Siempre igual de rara... aun asi eso me gusta"-dijo el rubio quien se acercaba a ella para ir a abrazarla, lo cual hizo , a lo que Miku se quedo completamente petrificada por el abrazo entre los cuerpos desnudos sin tocarse , en seguida ella se desmayo con un fuerte sangrado nasal y gritando -"¡Aun no estoy lista para estoooo...!"

-"Dios mio... ¿Que le vamos a hacer..?"-se preguntaba el pelirrosada sosteniendola en sus brazos para que no caiga al suelo y se lastime , luego caballerosamente la dejo sobre la cama y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla-"Que duermas bien baka"- le dijo el cubriendola con las frazadas para que no se resfriara

* * *

_Ahh no puedo creerlo , ya no soy virgen ; es extraño no serlo , no es que sintiese que me falta algo , sino que siento que algo que me faltaba ahora que lo he hecho , estoy tan .. tan.. nerviosa.. me siento toda una mujer , no quiero que suene algo un poco cursi , pero es muy lindo cuando te unes a la persona que amas , me pregunto como fue para Luki , ¿Le gusto? ¿Sintio tanto placer como yo? ¿Lo pude satisfacer? ; ah demonios, malditas preguntas que no me dejaran tranquila , bueno , o eso creia pues cuando me puse a devorar mi puerro todas aquellas preguntas innecesarias se esfumaron , y asi pude disfrutar de mi deliciosa cena , acompañada de Luki , quien estaba muy entretenido con Len viendo algo de su celular, era muy extraño pues estaban sangrando por la nariz , solo espero que no esten enfermos ni nada parecido_

_Mientras devoraba mis puerros comence a recordar como me conoci con Luki, una pequeña risita nerviosa salio de mi, supongo que es por los gratos recuerdos que he tenido con el , a pesar que tambien han habido malos; pero al final los buenos siempre predominan , ahora que lo pienso.. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida con Luki? ; que verguenza tengo , aunque es un poco divertido eso aun siento algo de humillacion comica , bueno , no me preocupare mas por tonterias ; despues de comer mi puerro estaba un poco aburrida y me acerque y vi que es lo que miraban tan divertidos en el celular de Len , es un muy lindo celular color amarillo con toques dorados_

_-"¡Ah...ah...!..¡Luki...ah..!"-escuche unos gemidos provenientes mientras ellos tenian una gran desangro en la nariz, me acerque un poco mas , y vi que estaban viendo a una aguamarina muy parecida a mi teniendo relaciones con un pelirrosado muy parecido a Luki ; lo primero que hice fue reconcer la habitacion y o segundo fue golpearlos con mi puerro a cada uno hasta no mas poder , espere a que mostraran alguna señal de vida cuando los golpee mientras estaban tirados en el suelo , para luego volveros a golpear ; entonces estaba un poco cansada pues me dolian los brazos de tanto golpearlos, asi que fue a tomar un poco de agua ; regrese y vi que estaban aun vivos , asi que fue a la sala a seguir tomando de mi agua esperando a que recuperaran la conciencia_

_Me acerque a aquel balcon , que solo me traia malos recuerdos ; me apoye sobre el barandal con mis brazos , cerre los ojos , no se porque , como si recordara de nuevo mi posible muerte una y otra vez , y los sentimientos que tenia cuando pense que iba a morir ; pero luego la felicidad que me invadio cuando desperte y aun seguia viva , y despues de todas esas cosas horribles que le habia dicho a Luki , estoy muy alegre que me haya perdonado.. y luego me pervero pero bueno , prefiero omitir esa parte que ustedes ya muy bien conocen; y si lo recuerdo siento que la piel se me pone de gallina , pero asi le quiero , me pregunto si el querra que volvamos a hacer el amor algun dia...bueno eso no lo sabre si no le pregunto._

_¿Estaria mal si le pregunto eso? No creo , se supone que es algo normal.. y aun asi aunque trate de convencerme me estoy cubriendo un poco la cara de verguenza con mis manos , soy todo un caso... trate de relajarme un un corto tiempo , cerrando los ojos y respirando el puro aire fresco , y como el viento soplaba suavemente a mi rostro , pero de repente oi un aleteo ... ah el aleteo de las aves... no espera este era un poco diferente a ese , era mas fuerte , me pregunte que era y muy curiosa abri los ojos con delicfadeza , para luego encontrarme con otros dos ojos azules viendome fijamente , una respiracion contra la mia , y un espacio personal invadido ; rapidamente retrocedi_

_Estaba asustada , una cara muy familiar que se podia ver tan escalofriante con la mirada , una corriente recorrio mi espalda , quizas era por ver a esa persona que ya no habia visto hace un tiempo , yo yacia en el suelo pues de haberme sorprendido tanto y retroceder me habia caido , no me hice mucho daño , pero si sono como si hubiera sido una gran caida , en seguida Luki y Len vinieron en mi ayuda por el gran sordo sonido que habian llegado a oir estando inconscientes ; Luki se interpuso entre mi y Kaito , y luego comenzaron a intercambiar miradas amenazadoras_

-"¿Que haces aqui, en mis condominios?"-pregunto el pelirrosado sin quitarle la mirada al peliazul que le sonrio falsamente amigable y Luki simplemente se limitaba a mirarle mal , como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos , a la vez que Len ayudaba a Miku a que se levante del suelo con una dulce sonrisa , luego el se voltio y miro un poco preocupado la escena de estos dos mientras que la aguamarina veia muy confundida el comportamiento de su amigo

-"Solo vine por Miku, lamento si entre sin ninguna invitacion"-le dijo Kaito sin perder su sonrisa y acercandose a la aguamarina -"Vamos Miku"-le dijo el sujetandole de la barbilla como un intento de seduccion , la aguamarina obviamente se sonrojo al instante, cosa que no hace falta mencionar que molesto mucho al pelirrosado y el rubio se limito a rodar hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar la escena

-"K..Kaito-senpai..."-decia la aguamarina quedandose perdida en la intensa mirada de el quien le sonreia gentilmente , pero en seguida noto como el pelirrosado la sostenia suavemente de la muñeca como si quisiera hacerla reaccionar , y lo cual parecer funcionar -"Eto.. yo.. gomen pero.. ahora soy la sirvienta de Luki..."-le respondio la aguamarina soltandose del agarre de el y aferrandose del cuerpo del pelirrosado mientras que este le sujetaba de la cintura -"Gomenasai"-le dijo ella al peliazul que estaba serio

-"Oh Miku , no puedo creer que hayas sido engañada por el..."-murmuraba el peliazul con una sonrisa notoriamente ironica acercandose mas y mas a la aguamarina quien empezaba a sentir un poco de temor por el muy raro comportamiento de su amigo

-"K...¿Kaito-senpai...?"-murmuro la aguamarina un poco asustada por las muy raras reacciones de el , pues comenzo a acariciarle la mejilla , cosa que sorprendio a todos , entonces Luki quito la mano de Kaito de la mejilla de Miku , volvieron a intercambiar miradas, esta vez demoraron un poco mas que la anterior vez y luego el peliazul rompio el silencio

-"Si no puedo tenerte..."-dijo el peliazul recuperando su falsa sonrisa como siempre para rapidamente empujar al pelirrosado hacia atras y tomar a la aguamarina por la cintura quien se resistio al mismo instante , el libero sus alas , un negro tan oscuro se podia apreciar de ella , y cargo a la aguamarina en sus brazos -"...Te robare"-le susurro el al oido de Miku quien estab desconcertada

Continuara...

* * *

**lamento lo corto pero es k aorita toy en examenes**

**kreo k voy a acer un fic un dia y asi y asi XD**

**osea mañana toca el capi de play gilr**

**bueno**

**bye bye**


	6. Un muy corto recuerdo

_No sabia que demonios le ocurria a Kaito-senpai , ademas que me habia dado cuenta que no lo amaba y simplemente lo admiraba , tiene un comportamiento muy raro , no es la persona que conozco , parecer un ser tan maligno ; bueno prosigo donde lo dejo la autora puesto que ella no puede a veces hacer mas de un fic por un dia , lo lamento por eso pero ya empezo sus clases asi que sera como antes._

_Bueno , como sea ; Luki trato de detener a Kaito-senpai , quien me habia cargado en sus brazos a la vez que sus alas aparecian ¿A donde planeaba llevarme? ¿Que es lo que iba a hacerme? ; tenia mucho miedo por la intensa mirada por parte de el; no sabia si empujarlo o quedarme quieta , finalmente me decidi y comenze a resistirme , el se elevo del suelo , Luki hizo un intento por alcanzarlo pero fallo._

_Len le dijo algo a Luki que no llegue a oir , creo que tramaban algo ; yo en cambio queria escaparme pues Kaito-senpai ya estaba un poco lejos del suelo ; ellos se quedaron quietos , sin hacer nada y mirandome , no parecia que se despidieran o algo parecido , simplemente me miraron y me dieron una sonrisa para que no me asuste, y en un parpadeo , ya estaba volando en los aires , Kaito-senpai ya estaba fuera de los dominios de Luki , y yo estaba con el._

_No le dije nada , no sabia que reclamarle , pues yo era la que estaba en falta por haber fallado en mi mision de ensayo, y ahora le servia a un demonio , pero si Kaito-senpai comprendiera que yo le amo quizas me permitiria quedarme con Luki sin recibir castigo alguno ya que el podria convencer a Dios ; aun asi aunque el no este de acuerdo voy a estar con Luki toda mi vida por el trato que nos une_

_Rapidamente , cuando me habia perdido en mis pensamientos me di cuenta que Kaito-senpai me estaba llevando lo mas alto que podia , estabamos yendo al cielo ; cerre los ojos por un momento , aquella luz se habia vuelto muy brillante para mi alma corrompida , y luego ya estabamos en el paraiso , el ambiente era callado , tranquilo y calmado._

_Le pregunte a Kaito-senpai que haciamos alli , tambien sabia que Luki no podia venir a por mi en ese sitio , unicamente para los angeles y Dios ; no tenia idea si es que Kaito-senpai iba a acusarme con Dios por el pecado que habia cometido , quizas hasta podian sentenciar mi alma al infierno , tenia miedo , un escalofrio recorria mi espalda , el toco mi mejilla lentamente y luego me tomo de la manoa haciendo que le siguiera , yo solamente obedeci sus pasos_

_Entonces , me llevo caminando por el verde y vivo pasto , me di cuenta que se dirigia al instituto ¿Acaso me iba a acusar con el director (Dios)? ; tengo un poco de temor por los regaños que puedan darme , solo espero que no me envien al infierno , y bueno si me envian ahi , ¿Podre seguir viendo a Luki? Tengo entendido desde que me volvio esclava de Luki , Dios ya no puede hacerme nada , asi que estare bien ; de seguro no sucede nada , Kaito-senpai no seria asi , el es buena persona y lo admiro mucho por eso ; ademas que el es mi amigo , no me haria eso... creo_

_Kaito-senpai no me dirigia la palabra , creo que estaba molesto; en su habitacion yo estaba muy callada , compartimos miradas por unos segundos , y luego voltee hacia otro lado por la incomodidad que sentia , y de un momento a otro ; yo habia perdido el equilibrio por una fuerza abalazandose sobre mi , habia caido sobre la suave cama , asi que no me paso nada , pero Kaito estaba sobre mi ... encima mio inmovilizando que pudiera resistirme ¿Que es lo que planeaba hacerme? Pues no lo se , solo les digo... que tendran que esperar para el proximo capitulo..._

* * *

**Chicooooos gomen!**

**es muy corto lo se**

**ademas no voy a subir el sgte capi en un tiempo (hasta que me den la laptop pk se me acabo el dinero para cyber)**

**TwT ya no los voy a ver por un tiempo**

**Es lo mismo con mi otro fic**

**Voy a tomarme un tiempo (como unas vacaciones :D)**

**No se preocupen , apenas recupere mi laptop me pongo a escribir :DDDD**

**lo mas seguro es que vuelva a subir otro capi en... (musica de terror T-T) ; un mes o dos (contando este)**

**Bueno , mientras vean manga xD!**

**Yo seguire pidiendo la lap a mis padres e.e (Ronda 1 ¡Fight e,e!)**

**Sayoooo TwT**


	7. Rescate

**antes de leer este fic avisos: Lemon explicito **

**Y ademas lee los dos capitulos anteriores ya que con este harian recien uno pues , me salieron cortitos TwT**

* * *

-"¿Kaito senpai que sucede? , por favor suelteme"-pedia la aguamarina intentando empujar al peliazul pero este le sujeto de ambas muñecas dejandola inmovilizada

-"Shh... no tienes porque ser tan ruidosa... no te preocupas esto va a ser rapido..."-le dijo el peliazul callandola con un beso en los labios , algo pecaminoso cosa que Miku no percato puesto que estaba muy sorprendida por el beso robado que le habia dado Kaito

-"P..pero.. espera.. ¿A que te refieres?"-pregunto la aguamarina aun intentando forcejear contra el sin exito , luego este comenzo a sentir con sus manos la delicada ropa de la aguamarina , y quitarla de un solo tirón -"¡Kaito!"-exclamo ella desconcertada , no sabia que es lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza al peliazul pero este metio su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella mientras no dejaba por nada de sujetar sus muñecas-"No..."-gemia ahogadamente ella

-"Mientras menos lejos hayas llegado con el... mas rapido podre hacer que seas mia"-le dijo el , cosa que Miku no pudo procesar puesto que Kaito volvio a meter su lengua con rudeza , y tocando la de ella freneticamente ocasionando que comenzara a jadear ella . Lo que Miku no sabia que el peliazul llevaba bastante tiempo enamorado de ella , pero no de una forma inocente , podria decirse de la misma forma que Luki , que queria tenerla tanto espiritualmente como fisicamente ; el peliazul habia perdido pues dejo de vigilar a la aguamarina como siempre solia hacer para que nadie se interponga en su camino , las alas negras demostraban como el se habia sucumbido al excitante pecado , volviendose lujurioso

-"Ya... para..."-pedia la jadeante aguamarina con unas pequeñas lagrimas a los extremos de sus ojos , el peliazul la miro directamente por unos momento dejando de besarla , como si algun clase de mensaje fuera transmitido , pero la ingenua aguamarina no pudo comprender a que se referia

-"Deja de resistirte..."-murmuro el peliazul dandole un suave beso en la mejilla pero esta continuaba llorando -"Miku.. ya no llores.. y se mia..."-le dijo el en un susurro al oido de Miku , ella se sorprendio bastante-"Te amo..."

-"E..¿Eh...?"-exclamo Miku muy desconcertada sin saber que hacer por lo que le habian dicho , al parecer ella ya no amaba a Kaito , se habia enamorado de aquel pelirrosado que siempre le hacia enojar-"Yo...lo siento... no puedo ... no puedo amarte Kaito-senpai"-le respondio la aguamarina mirandole a los ojos -"Yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien mas"-le dijo ella a lo que al instante la mirada del peliazul se oscurecio

-"Entonces... ¿Que sucederia si uso mi favor en contra tuya?"-pregunto Kaito mirandole lujuriosamente , aun con la mirada un tanto oscurecida -"Yo la verdad... pense que siempre me amarias a pesar de todo , mas bien , sabia que me amabas , pero.. nunca pense que me cambiarias por otra persona"-le dijo el con una sonrisa triste , la aguamarina se compadecio un poco de el y justo cuando le iba a acariciar la mejilla en señal de amistad y comprension -"Asi que usare mi favor para hacerte mia solo por hoy"-dijo el peliazul sujetando la mano de ella antes de que esta le acariciara la mejilla como quien dice no necesito tu lastima, a pesar que Miku no sentia nada de eso

-Kaito enseguida le quito de una manera violenta el sosten que ella llevaba puesto , Miku se cubrio al instante su pecho , asi que este tomo el control sobre ella y la sostuvo , hizo que perdiera fuerza besandola fogosamente aunque no era correspondido pero aun asi hacia que ella jadee , lamio y mordio el lobulo de la oreja de Miku , para luego pasar al cuello de ella , dejandole marcas , mordisqueando como se le plazca y siendo un poco tosco con ella , succionando la tez blanca de su cuello , y seguir bajando quedando enfrente de su pecho , no dudo en comenzar a masajearlo y ver la cara de placer de Miku.

-"No.. ah.., basta... Luki.. ayuda..."-gemia la aguamarina , decidida que cuando sienta momentos de placer diria el nombre de la persona en que en verdad ama, no diria el nombre de de Kaito , pues eso seria darle satisfaccion

-"Vamos ,gime mas fuerte que no te oyen..."-le dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa descarada , no le agradaba la idea que se le habia ocurrido a la aguamarina , asi que lamio el pecho de ella ; Miku suprimio los gemidos como podia , y si se le escapaba alguno ella solamente decia el nombre de la persona a quien de verdad amaba , Kaito se molestaba mucho por eso , no entendia como ella se habia enamorado de una persona con el que paso menos tiempo que con el , quien habia pasado casi toda la vida con ella.

-"Ya para Kaito... ¡Ah... Luki!"-gimio la aguamarina cuando sintio como brutalmente entraban los dedos del peliazul dentro de su intimidad sin aviso alguno -"¡Me duele! ¡Ah! ¡Ve lento!"-pedia la aguamarina tratando de calmar el hambre del peliazul por ella con suplicas en gemidos

-El no le hacia mucho caso , hasta no oir el nombre de el salido por su melodiosa voz dulcemente en un gemido de Miku , no iba a dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de ella , pero lo que no sabia es que estaba generandole un poco de dolor , asi que eso no podria disfrutarse del todo ; el quien habia estado enamorado de ella toda su vida se estaba dejando llevar por los celos y no reaccionando que era lo mejor para Miku , lo que ella en verdad deseaba era poder estar con Luki a pesar de las prohibiciones por ser angel y demonios . En este caso , se podria comparar a Kaito con un angel caido ; pues estaba siendo controlado por la tentacion de tocar a la aguamarina , a pesar que esta no este de acuerdo; el sentia a la perfeccion como la barrera de ella habia sido invadida y se habia desaparecido de esa zona , asi que de seguro ya se imaginaran que tan hondo entraban los dedos del peliazul

-"¡Ah! ¡Para por favor! "-pedia la aguamarina sollozando pero este le hacia caso omiso , en verdad que a Miku le estaba doliendo lo que el le hacia , pero aun peor lo que le era mas tragico era que ella va a tener que mirar a Luki a la cara despues de eso , ella se sentiria muy sucia si hace eso , a pesar de que no fue culpa suya

-De pronto , el peliazul dejo de penetrar con sus dedos , dandole un descanso a Miku , ella se quedo recostada boca abajo en la cama , estaba llorando , asustada y atemorizada si es que Luki se comportaba diferente con ella despues de lo que le estaba haciendo el peliazul , esos pensamientos no duraron por mucho tiempo , dado que Kaito la hizo cambiar de posicion poniendola boca arriba , vio como las lagrimas de Miku caian por su mejilla , el sintio un poco de remordimiento asi que decidio ir mas suave con ella , el bajo hasta quedar cara a cara con el sexo humedo de la aguamarina , y sin duda alguna comenzo a lamerlo suavemente , sacandole agudos gemidos en el que ninguno demostraba afecto por lo que estaba haciendo Kaito , casi todas eran suplicas para que se detuviesen , y el resto era el nombre de Luki

-Le dejaba mordidas en la entrepierna de ella , demostrando el peliazul que llego hasta alli , para cada vez que Luki quiera hacerlo con Miku recuerde lo sucedido , a Kaito le convenia si es que Luki dejaba de amar a Miku por lo que el le hizo , asi quizas pueda existir un futuro de el y la aguamarina , un futuro que el peliazul ya andaba planeando desde hace mucho , donde el y Miku sean felices juntos , pero nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza que su amor no podria ser correspondido

-"¡Para...! ¡Ahh...!"-gemia la aguamarina , estaba llorando , pero era interrumpido por sus gemidos , Kaito se sentia muy mal por las cosas que le estaba haciendo , a quien siempre estuvo ahi para el cuando el necesitase una mano , su gran amiga , y tambien por esa razon fue que se enamoro de ella , su honestidad , su bondad , su calma , su inocencia , su lealtad , su amistad ; todo lo que sea ella para el era bueno , algo unico y especial , pero fue muy egoista y termino haciendole daño a la aguamarina

-El peliazul reacciono por fin , se dio cuenta que tras tantos años que el sabia que le gustaba a Miku , el nunca tuvo la valentia de confesarse , en vez de simplemente imaginarse en un futuro con ella , y a veces ideas un poco pervertidas como por ejemplo la aguamarina pregunto por primera vez enfrente de el que era un sujetador , y aunque se lo contesto Luka , el no pudo evitar tener un leve sangrado nasal ; ese recuerdo le llevo a como comenzo a notar que Miku se convertia en una mujer , y como comenzo a desearla , pero el nunca quiso llegar a esos extremos , el se detuvo , dejo lo que estaba haciendo , se sento al lado de la respiracion entre cortada de Miku , acaricio suavemente el cabello de ella , y espero a que se calmara y se quedara dormida , Miku no miro a los ojos al peliazul para nada , solo podia imaginarse a un pelirrosado molesto, solo estaba preocupada por ello.

-Una vez ella ya dormida , Kaito la cubrio con las sabanas de su cuarto , y se mordio el labio inferior con cierta rabia , tenia a la aguamarina tendida en su cama , con su cuerpo en posicion fetal , el acaricio la piel de ella , se encontraba helada ; al parecer era cierto que cuando a uno lo obligan a hacer cosas que no quieren como lo que el le hizo , su piel se congela , la aguamarina no estaba sintiendo placer , y el lo sabia bien , pero aun asi un poco de esperanza aparecia ya que el queria que gimiese su nombre , para el eso seria como muestra de esperanza , pero todo fue en vano , ya no habia nada mas , que una triste y callada habitacion.

-Todo habia sido culpa del peliazul, por ser un cobarde todos estos años, y no decirle lo que sentia ; el recordo la vez que Miku quiso confesarsele , asi termino con aquel favor , el sabia muy bien a lo que ella se referia primero , pero se acobardo un poco y puso otro tema importante para taparlo , el dio una sonrisa triste pensando en eso , y de la nada , la puerta fue abierta con fiereza y haciendo mucho ruido , alguien la habia abierto de una patada ; el peliazul sospecho quien podria ser , y no levanto la cabeza ,solo un poco la mirada , para encontrarse con unos ojos celestes muy tristes y enfadados a la vez.

-"Luki, Dios dijo que nos iba a conseguir la llave no tenias porque romper la puerta... ¿Pero que sucedio aqui?"-pregunto el rubio muy desconcertado y quedandose sin habla , viendo como el fragil cuerpo de la aguamarina habia sido maltratado con multiples mordiscos y era cubierta por unas delgadas sabanas-"K..Kaito... no me digas que tu..."-decia el rubio sin poder creer lo que veia , ya que el estaba muy seguro de que Kaito no era ese tipo de persona

-"¡Hijo de puta!"-le grito Luki aventandose sobre el comenzando a golpearlo , Kaito no opuso resistencia alguna , el sentia que era lo que merecia por haber hecho tales cosas a Miku -"¡Maldito , vas a ver!"-decia el pelirrosado a lo que el rubio intento contenerlo un poco jalandole de un brazo

-"¡Calmate Luki! ¡Si te comportas mal te pueden expulsar del paraiso , recuerda que solo estas para recoger lo que es tuyo"-le dijo el rubio haciendole entrar en razon zamaqueandolo un poco , el pelirrosado de mala gana asintio , se acerco a la cama lentamente , y miro a Miku con ternura y con tristeza

-"Lo siento... Miku ...llegamos tarde..."-le dijo Luki mientras la levantaba en sus dos brazos , llevando las sabanas consigo pues Miku se habia enredado con ellas , la aguamarina se encontraba dormida , profundamente , Luki le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego alejarse de aquella cama donde yacia al lado Kaito en una esquina en el suelo con la conciencia pesada .

-"No llegue..."-balbuceo unas palabras el peliazul , para ver si aun podia solucionar su completa metida de pata -"No llegue a hacerla mia por completo... "-le dijo el peliazul con una mirada como quien pide perdón

-"¿Y te sientes muy orgulloso de eso?"-le pregunto el rubio ironico , el pelirrosado estaba demasiado concentrado en la aguamarina como para hacer caso a las palabras de Kaito-"Dandose uno cuenta por las marcas en su cuerpo es obvio que la obligastes"-deducio Len enseguida -"Me has decepcionado..."

-"P... pero yo.."-trataba de decir algo el peliazul pero no se le ocurria nada -"¡Luki , espera! ; si te hace sentir mejor , ella en ningun momento sintio placer por mi , Miku lo unico que sabia hacer era pensar en mi ; ella... ella realmente te ama asi que no lo eches a perder"-le dijo el peliazul , tratando de solucionar una futura y dudosa pelean entre Luki y Miku

-"Lo se.."-le respondio el pelirrosado con una mirada distante hacia el peliazul -"Nunca dejare de amar a Miku tal y como hago ahora , a pesar de que gente como tú se meta en nuestra relacion"-le dijo Luki , y a pesar de sus palabras hirientes fue con una dulce sonrisa , para luego mirar a la aguamarina con absoluta ternura , y poco a poco desvanecerse en la lejania , regresando a Miku a su verdadera casa.

* * *

**hice pokito de esta pero k conste que las dos anteriores capitulos son todo uno xDDDD**

**es k enserio que estaban muy cortos asi que juntenlos ewe**

**sayooo :3**

**Si mañana subo otro fic eso significa que gane la batalla contra mis padre :D**


	8. Amor eterno

-Yacia una aguamarina bajo unas cuantas sabanas y una manta celeste , la luz de la luna caia en el rostro de ella delicadamente , obligandola a que abra lentamente los ojos y con un poco de pereza , aquella aguamarina o mas bien conocida como Miku , se apoyo sobre sus dos manos contra la cama , para luego dirigir una mirada soñolienta , recordando como llego a esa habitacion que le era familiar , la habitacion del pelirrosado ; despues de eso bajo un poco la cabeza , y su mirada se perdio un poco, tratando de procesar la anterior confesion que el peliazul le habia hecho , y todas aquellas esas cosas que le provocaban un gran dolor en su pecho , para luego darse que estaba desnuda ; al parecer el pelirrosado la habia llevado a casa con las sabanas de Kaito para luego cubrirlas con las de él.

-"_El...¿Acaso estara molesto..?..._"-pensaba la aguamarina un poco preocupada pero luego sintio como unos dos brazos protectores la rodeaban de la cintura y por debajo del pecho cariñosamente ; lo cual hizo que ella se sobresaltara -"¿Eh...? ¿Luki... ?" -pregunto ella al ver unos cabellos rosados de la persona que le estaba abrazando

-"Miku... duerme un poco mas..."-le dijo el pelirrosado en un casi susurro , la aguamarina lo miro con un poco de tristeza puesto que pensaba que el estaria un poco enojado por los celos que le causaria lo que sucedio a ella con Kaito

-"L..Luki.. yo.. queria explicarte.. eto.."-decia la aguamarina pero estaba muy nerviosa como para poder pensar con claridad , y luego sintio unos dulces labios posarse sobre los suyos suavemente , y despues de que se separo por falta de oxigeno -"Yo.. la verdad... tenia tanto miedo.. no queria... que algo pasara.. lo siento.."-le dijo la aguamarina abrazando a Luki aferrandose al pecho de el mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos aguamarinos

-"Baka..."-le dijo el pelirrosado con una tierna sonrisa , cosa que no coincidio ya que estaba molestandola y la sonrisa no tenia nada que ver -"No tienes de que disculparte , me demore demasiado... fue mi culpa.. pero no dejare que alguien mas te vuelva a poner un dedo encima , no sin tu consentimiento"-le dijo Luki sonriendole dulcemente a lo que la aguamarina se sintio un poco mas aliviada

-"N..¿No estas molesto..?"-pregunto la aguamarina mirandole a los ojos , el nego con la cabeza , y de nuevo poso sus labios sobre los de ella , un beso tan dulce e inocente que rapidamente se convirtio en uno travieso y pecaminoso , entre tanto jadeo se dejaron unos momentos para respirar , y mirar directamente sin quitar la mirada a la persona que amaban , se abrazaron queriendo que ese momento nunca se termine

-"Te amo... lamento haber llegado tarde..."-le dijo el pelirrosado tomandola delicadamente del menton para secarle una pequeña lagrima con la otra mano , cosa que hizo que ella se ruborize aun mas de lo que ya estaba por haberlo besado apasionadamente

-"Tambien te amo..."-le dijo ella recibiendo el suave beso del pelirrosado quien le dio una mirada llena de ternura y amor ; era un hecho , estaban hechos el uno para el otro , y en poco tiempo , volvieron a hacer el amor una y otra vez

* * *

_Estoy muy agradecida con Luki , ya que pense que se molestaria conmigo , ya saben , celos y eso ; pero al parecer resulto que el fue mas comprensivo , asi que no tuve ningun inconveniente , solo su apetito por tener relaciones pero bueno eso ya se me volvio comun ; ademas , despues de lo que Kaito me hizo , Dios quiso darle un castigo severo y en este fic Dios va a ser representado por la autora , si exacto lo mismo pense yo , tuve que convencerlo que las cosas que me hizo no fueron tan malas , lo unico que me hizo fue besarme contra mi fuerza o algo asi , se que estuvo mal mentirle a Dios pero por suerte no le dieron la pena maxima._

_Si lo pienso bien fue como a Len , que lo convirtieron a humano , solo que el mantenia el contacto con demonios ya que decidio convertirse un sirviente (que conste que no tuvo el mismo trato que yo) para tener un techo donde vivir , ademas que Luki fue el primer demonio que Len conocio , primero se peleaban pero ahora logran llevarse lo mejor posible ya que es como si fuera un trabajo para Len , como si su vida fuera tan normal como la de un humano ; pero el caso de Kaito es un poco diferente , el se convirtio en humano pero le prohibieron completamente convertirse en un sirviente de algun demonios , solo por si aun queria mantener algun contacto conmigo._

_Pero al parecer el tenia la conciencia demasiado cargada como para hacer eso asi que fue obediente , de vez en cuando me llegan cartas de parte de el , siempre pidiendome disculpas por lo que me hizo aquella vez , yo le dije que no es necesario que se disculpe y el insistio asi que no hay nada que no pueda hacer al respecto , Luki se pone un poco celoso cuando Kaito me manda cartas , si se dan cuenta ya no le digo -senpai dado que ya perdi toda coneccion de ese tipo asi que seria incorrecto llamarle asi ; y cuando digo que Luki se pone un poco celoso quiero decir que se pone muy pero muy celoso , con solo decirles que apenas termine de yo leer la carta el las quema , como quien dice a nadie le importa Kaito._

_No opino igual que Luki , Kaito fue mi mentor y mi primer amor , asi que no habria forma de que pudiera olvidarlo facilmente , es una persona que influyo en mi vida , asi que no habia nada de malo en que me envie cartas , y cuando acuso a Luki de celoso , ya es demasiado tarde , pues es tan veloz en esquivar los temas que de alguna forma o otra pero si o si termino debajo de el sudando y gimiendo sin parar , mientras el gruñe en mi oido excitandome aun mas , lo se , es muy pervertido pero ya me acostumbre ; ¡Ah! casi lo olvido , por fin supe que demonios era un manga ecchi que el siempre veia._

_Un dia lo encontre leyendo , nunca me queria explicar que era lo que leia , simplemente me decia que me vaya a mi habitacion a dormir o cosas por el estilo ; entonces sigilosamente me acerque y le quite el librito de las manos , el se quedo mudo , parece que no sabia que hacer , puesto que yo comenze a pasar las hojas , no senti los segundos , pero senti un gran derrame nasal para luego desmayarme ; creo que era muy fuerte para mi ese tipo de historieta , estaba muy avergonzada de haber encontrado a Luki leyendo esas cosas , luego vino Len preguntando que es lo que habia pasado y yo le comente lo que habia visto , y finalmente el me explico que todos , absolutamente TODOS leen ese tipo de cosas._

_Bueno , como ya conocen a Luki se enfado falsamente porque agarre su librito o mejor dicho manga ecchi sin permiso para saber que era , y el tomo como excusa eso para hacerme lo que el quiera ,quiero decir, que me hacia el amor en donde sea y en cualquier momento, nunca se cansaba , hubo una vez en que comenze a pensar que de tanto hacerlo con el podria quedar invalida o no se, puesto que siempre me hacia gastar todas mis energias en la cama , y luego en las mañanas sonreirme ironicamente para traerme el desayuno a la cama... pero pensando bien el sexo no estaba tan mal y..¡Ahh que demonios ya me volvi como Luki!, en fin , el caso es que hacia lo que le plazca conmigo... ; es cierto cuando dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato _

_Ademas , tambien con el tiempo todas las cosas pendientes se arreglaron , me volvi humana para estar con Luki , podria decirse que aun tengo mi inocencia de angel todavia conmigo ya que a veces hay cosas que no entiendo , pero siempre Luki esta dispuesto a explicarmelas amablemente ; y Dios tambien nos envio sus felicitaciones por encontrar el amor , y sin necesidad de Cupido ¿Pueden creerlo? ; nos dio su bendicion para ser una pareja y poder hacer... eso.. aunque lamentablemente Dios no sabia que ya estaba involucrada con Luki en esos temas , creo que Dios al final de cuentas no lo supo todo._

_Aun recuerdo la primera vez que Luki le dijo que me amaba a Dios ,ya que tuvimos que insistir un tiempo para que nos de su bendicion , fue cuando Kaito me llevo al paraiso a la fuerza , los demonios y los humanos (Luki y Len) no pueden cruzar ya que tiene que ver con algo entre las reglas del cielo, la tierra, y el infierno ; bueno en fin , el no se demoro mucho en convencer al angel guardian para tener que hablar con Dios inmediatamente , es por eso que cuando Kaito se alejaba conmigo en no salto o algo parecido para detenerlo , puesto que iba a acusarlo de robo de propiedad , cosa que le funciono ademas de que Kaito habia pecado , y asi es como sucedio todo , Len me conto que Luki no se contuvo cuando supo de las cosas que Kaito me habia hecho , y dijo que lo golpeo pero solamente le dejo heridas menores... eso fue algo baka pero tierno segun yo._

__-"Miku , deja de hacer tu P.V.O y dame una mano ordenando las cosas"-le dijo el pelirrosado cargando una caja la cual al parecer era muy pesada mientras que la aguamarina estaba sentada en un escritorio mirando por la ventana , en una habitacion diferente , vacia , y con un monton de cajas alrededor ; tambien mas adelante habia un baño , no tan lujuso como el baño del castillo del pelirrosado , este era un tanto diferente , y si se seguia mas adelante habia una cocina normal ni muy grande ni muy pequeña , solo normal; y si seguia caminando habia muchos otros lugares , como una casa normal.

_¡Oh lo siento chicos tengo que irme! Al parecer Luki necesita de mi ayuda para desempacar las cosas , ah cierto no se los comento algo que es tan importante, que tonta soy.. pero que mas da , Luki y yo decidimos mudarnos , a una casa mas tranquila, pero aun asi en una ciudad ; solo es una casa un poco mas normal para no llamar la atencion , ¿Y Len? ; de seguro se preguntan por el , bueno el es nuestro vecino , ya que de ninguna manera queriamos acortar lazos con nuestro querido amigo , asi que le ofrecimos para que nos acompañe y el acepto.. ¡Ups casi lo olvido tengo que ayudar!_

-"E..Eh.. ¡Gomen Luki , eso se ve muy pesado!"-exclamo la aguamarina parandose rapidamente del asiento del escritorio para ayudar al pelirrosado quien no necesitaba ayuda -"D..Dejame darte una mano"-le dijo la aguamarina , con un lindo vestido celeste y sus dos lindas coletas amarradas por un lazo blanco , se acerco deprisa a Luki y le quito las cajas de encima , y por desgracia para ella la caja era tan pesada que se vino abajo con ella , era increible como en una caja pequeña tenia tanto peso , pero la aguamarina antes de caer instintivamente jalo al pelirrosado con ella , cayendo los dos ; por suerte las cajas cayeron a un costado , asi que ninguno de los dos se lastimaron

-"Miku.. si que eres impaciente.. ¿Verdad..?"-le dijo el pelirrosando haciendole notar a la aguamarina la posicion tan comprometedora que tenia con el , el sobre ella y ella debajo de el con la mirada inquieta y enseguida ruborizada por lo que este le habia dicho

-"¡B...Bakaaa!"-le grito la aguamarina muy sonrojada y avergonzada por los pensamientos erroneos , pero el lo hacia proposito para molestar a la aguamarina , en seguida esta se levanto del suelo empujando al pelirrosado para luego intentar huir muy sonrojada pero este le encerro contra la pared con los dos brazos

-"No recuerdo haber dicho que te vayas..."-le dijo el pelirrosado con una mirada acusadora acercandose mas al rostro de ella , dandole un suave beso , para luego separarse por falta del desgraciado oxigeno , pero entonces este mientras que ella recobraba el oxigeno , el comenzo a lamer el lobulo de oreja de ella , chuparlo , y luego morderlo ; hizo el mismo procedimiento en el cuello de la aguamarina

-"Ah.. Luki.. espera.. ah.. Acabamos de hacerlo en el auto..."-le dijo la aguamarina intentando mirarle acusadoramente , pero los pequeños suspiros que se le escapaban por los actos del pelirrosado quien la miraba lujuriosamente

-... Y como ya saben lo mas obvio sucedio...

* * *

Un tiempo despues...

_¡Hola , ya ha pasado años desde que no hacia mis P.V.O ; pero podria decirse que estuve muy ocupada , no solo por el lujurioso de Luki.. si no que.. eto.. bueno luego les digo , ¡Estoy segura que les va a encantar! ; ademas que hoy es el primer dia , debe ser un dia memorable , ah casi olvido decir mi edad , tengo ahora 25 años , lo se , ha pasado un buen tiempo ¿No? ; bien entonces me dare prisa ya que voy un poco tarde , bueno.. yo no.. mas bien.. ahh ¡Es una sorpresa asi que se esperan! ;me vesti lo mas pronto posible , ahora usaba mi cabello suelto para verme mas madura , pero en la casa lo uso en dos coletas como normalmente me gusta usarlo._

_Y luego me desperte completamente echandome agua a la cara alocadamente , como siempre Luki me miro agraciado , ¡Siempre es el mismo! ; pero aun asi le amo , entonces el me sonrio y me dio los buenos dias , yo correspondi el saludo ; el hoy no se iba al trabajo , el habia conseguido un trabajo ya que queria una vida normal y no llena de comodidades , aunque no le hace falta puesto que tiene mucho dinero para tener una casa tan pequeña pero bueno.. yo una vez le dije que ese dinero le de a los pobre o algo asi , y me respondio que por mas que le diera su dinero a todos los pobres del mundo siempre iba a tener de más , asi que preferi mejor no decir mucho al respecto al señor don dinero._

_Bueno , tome mi bolso donde siempre llevo lo necesario ya que no me gusta cargar demasiadas cosas , luego con Luki nos dirigimos a la habitacion de aquella personita de quien tanto queria hablarles ; me dirigi a la habitacion de aquella querida personita , quien es muy responsable e independiente a pesar que trato de consentirla , ¡Ah , ya se me escapo que es mujer! ; esta bien , la fui a ver si ya estaba lista , mientras que Luki preparaba el coche , asi es tenemos ahora un lugar donde movilizarnos asi que no llegare tarde a mi trabajo , olvide mencionar que tambien me consegui uno._

__-"Miki , ya despiertaaa"-grito la aguamarina infantilmente mientras que al instante salio una pequeña de cabellos blancos con la cara somnolienta, los ojos del mismo color que los de Miku , y una notable diferencia de edades

-"¿Que sucede , mamá?"-pregunto la peliblanca un poco cansada mientras se sobaba el ojo intentando despertarse por completo , cosa que conmovio mucho a la aguamarina

-"Ohhh ¡Te quiero mucho!"-gritaba la aguamarina mientras levantaba a su hija del suelo abrazandola y apachurrandola mientras la zamaqueaba de un lado a otro hasta que la niña le dio un golpe con un puerro -"Me alegro ver que eso lo sacastes de mí"-dijo ella adoloridad dejandola en el suelo

-"Es que es la solucion a todo"-le respondio su hija con cara de cachorro a lo cual la aguamarina cayo en la trampa y perdono a su hija -"¿Hoy es mi primer dia de clases no?"-pregunto la peliblanca un poco mas despierta , Miku asintio sonriente , entonces la peliblanca se alegro -"¡Sii , primer dia de escuela!"-gritaba la peliblanca por su habitacion entusiasta por su primer dia de escuela en su vida

-"Mmm.. veo que las dos hoy estan muy animadas..."-dijo un pelirrosado con una grata sonrisa en su rostro para luego darle un beso en la mejillas a su amada -"¿Ya estan listas?"-pregunto el

-"Eh.. eh si.."-contesto la aguamarina un poco sonrojada por el beso que le habia dado Luki -"E..eto.. pense que estabas preparando el carro y por eso no me apresura asi..."-decia Miku muy nerviosa

-"Uh.. no has cambiado nada"-le dijo el pelirrosado tomandole de la cintura por detras y apoyando su menton sobre el hombro de ella -"Pero tu sabes que eso me gusta..."-susurro el con un dejo de ¿Lujuria?

-"Oh , mamá y papá hoy estan muy cariñosos"-penso en voz alta la peliblanca viendo como Luki abrazaba por detras a la aguamarina susurrandole cosas y provocando que se sonroje

-"Mmm..."-dijo el pelirrosado como si estuviera pensando-"...Nee Miki , ¿No quieres un hermanito menor?"-le dijo el a su hija de 4 años quien miro el techo por un momento pensando , pero Miku reacciono muy sonrojada sabiendo a que se referia el pelirrosado ya que el le dio un doble sentido

-"¡Si quiero! ¡Mamá dame un hermanito!"-exclamo la peliblanca muy contenta y saltando en su cama -"¡Hermanito!¡Hermanito!¡Hermanito!¡Hermanito!¡Hermanito!"-gritaba la pequeña energeticamente

-"¿Oistes lo que pide nuestra hija? Creo que debemos darle lo que quiere..."-le susurro el pelirrosado a la aguamarina quien inmeditamente se ruborizo como tomate cuando sintio como este le mordia dulcemente la oreja

-"P..Pero antes del hermanito debemos dejarte en el colegio ¿De acuerdo Miki?"-dijo la aguamarina acercandose a su hija y liberandose del agarre de Luki , quien le miro con dulzura por aun tener esa dulce personalidad inocente

-"¡Esta bien! ¡Mientras mas rapido mejor!"-exclamo la peliblanca peinandose su cabellos en dos bolitas iguales y dejandose caer dos mechones , uno a cada lado , muy apresurada poniendose una media y con un pan en su boca del desayuno

-"¡Espera Miki ve mas lento!"-le decia la aguamarina ya que volteo a donde se encontraba Luki para encontrarse con sus dos ojos hambrientos y es por eso que ella trataba de evitar darle mas tiempo del dia al pelirrosada para "eso"

-"¡Listo mamá , adios papá ; me ire sola a la escuela aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de donde sera asi que le pedire a Len que me lleve!"-les grito la pequeña niña con una voz infantil saliendo por la puerta -"¡No se olviden a mi hermanito!"

-"E..Eto.. ¿Pero cuando..? ¿Que demonios...?"-murmuraba para si la aguamarina viendo a su hija totalmente independiente sin necesidad de guia adulta , aunque si uno quiere puedo comparar la madurez de Miku con la de su hija

-"Oh creo que tenemos todo el dia para nosotros solos"-le dijo el pelirrosado abrazandola de nuevo por detras -"¿Que dices...?¿Hacemos mas hermanitos?"-dijo el sonriendo pecaminosamente

-"S..solo porque Miki lo pide"-le respondio la aguamarina con una cara acusadora por ser un pervertido -"Q..que sea lo mas rapido posible ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer..."

-"Uhm , claro que hoy vas a hacer muchas cosas ..."-dijo el pelirrosado en doble sentido sonrojando aun mas a Miku , para luego darle un suave beso en la mejilla-"Te espero en el cuarto"-le dijo este dirigiendose a donde habian quedado , minetras que la aguamarina se sonrojaba como tomate y trago saliva , luego ingreso a la habitacion donde Luki le esperaba para "jugar" con ella

-Y asi , su amor fue infinito y duradero , ademas que tambien Miki les animaba su vida , tan divertida , al poco tiempo Miku recibio una carta de Kaito que le decia que el iba a casarse con una tal Meiko y la invitaba a su boda si es que ella deseaba ir , por supuesto que ella acepto , acompañada de Luki obviamente , su muy sexy y celoso amado , quien siempre amara a Miku de una manera unica y especial , compartiendo una vida con ella , y quien sabe... quizas dandole millones de hermanos a la alegre Miki...

Fin.

* * *

**espero k les haya gustado XD**

**me demore un pokito pero eso es pk un virus se le metio a la lap**

**bueno la cosa es k ya lo arregle (cibernetica *o*)**

**Doy este fic , por terminado *O*!**


End file.
